


Another Day in Chaldea

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bukkake, F/F, Futanari, Multi, Rape, Self-cest, all the way through, hemi-penis, turnabout and fair play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Incineration of Humanity, and during the search through the Lost Belts, the Chaldea Servants make themselves comfortable in the living space of the Shadow Border, entertaining themselves while they await for the next major battle.Usually with tempers high and pants off.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Another Day in Chaldea

“You are a brute, and that is final!” The woman shouted as she stomped down the hall. Her legs were short and thin, but the power that was behind them was undeniable. Even in a blue dress that reached her ankles, a white blouse that showed her lack of curves, and with blonde hair pulled into a tight regal bun, the very sight of her, face twisted in disgust, was enough to make anyone pause. Servants and faculty of the facility alike kept themselves sparse in their rooms as her thundering stomps and cries filled the passage. “The way you swing your blade is as diluted and twisted as your very nature!”  
  
“I do what works and that is all,” her companion returned, but her tone was a far cry from one that could be called respectful. While others hid from them, this other woman matched her steps, though caring very little for the cries made against her. Rather instead, in a dress of equal length, colored black and without straps for her arms, she ate corn chips from her bag, eyes as passive as her demeanor, reflective even in the alabaster hair she had. “It is our job as Servants of our Master to complete the tasks set before us. The Noble Phantasm I possess is strong enough to rid the world of near any foe, so why would I not use it?”  
  
“Why not? Because our _allies_ were in the way!” The woman returned, finally turning her angry green eyes to the woman next to her, staring into her passive golden irises. “You swung the holy blade, corrupted as your _core_, like an executioner's axe! Such a thing is meant for sure victory, not a swift death!”  
  
“You split hairs with the difference,” the woman spoke back all the same. “A swift death means a sure victory, as there is no time for retaliation. Further what should I care if our allies, as _you_ call them, do not move? If they believe they must stand in the path of our beam, or lack the sense of self-preservation to move, then it isn’t our place to stop. A king does not risk defeat because of the stupidity of those before them.” She took a bite from a handful of treats as he spoke, making the blonde next to her fume.  
  
“You spoke _nothing_ of the attack, and it was on a field for _practice!_” The woman finally stopped her stomping, stepping in front of the woman and holding her hand down the hallway they came from. “It is only by the grace of God that the Mad Nurse was there to aid Sir Bedivere, or else he may be without feeling in his leg!”  
  
“But she was there, and therefore able to help.” The golden irised woman rolled her eyes as if the point were obvious. “So the issue is therefore moot. You are making a conflict out of something that has not happened.”  
  
“It is something that _will_ happen if you continued to act this way!” The first woman returned. Her mouth was nearly pulled into a snarl, staring at the other woman with venom. Passivity was the return. “You and I both know your core is a twisted mockery of my own, but have you truly forgotten all that there is to be a king? Has the honor of ruling Camelot, _all of Britain_, truly left you?”  
  
“I know our purpose now is to win the wars for our Master, and to do that, we must fight at our strongest.” The woman finally lowered her back of snacks as she stared at her partner. “You are correct that I am a stained version of you, a version that has been stripped of restraint, but I at least now recognize the will of the people.” The very idea was, apparently, insulting to the first woman.  
  
“Do you?” She questioned honestly. “You can say that a version of I, King Artoria Pendragon, the name we _share_, one without kindness, is _closer _to the people than one who still keeps honor?”  
  
“I do, for an Alter that I am, I have removed the curtain of restraint you still have. For demonstration, how can you claim to know what is best or honest when you cannot even be honest with yourself?” the suddenness of the question threw Artoria back, stopping her in a quick moment.  
  
“I do not… what do you speak of now? Has what Shirou been saying come true and you have _clogged_ your mind with that filth you eat?” She jabbed an accusatory finger at the bag of snacks, but the venomous rebuttal she hoped to bring out was returned only with a harsher glare from the golden-eyed woman.  
  
“I speak of what you are denying, the wants you have put aside. It is disgusting, if not disgraceful.” The gawking expression Artoria wore was unnoticed, or unaddressed, by her darkened Alter. “A king is meant to take what is theirs without care for who it is taken from. You do not care for the people of the lands you take for your own people’s need, just as I do not care for the enemies or allies in my way, for victory must be taken.”  
  
“You spit more nonsense to hide your lack of logic,” was the curt counter given, but holding back much of the flame Artoria had spoken with. It was not unnoticed by Artoria Alter, but she did not address it. She only continued to speak.  
  
“I speak the truth, just as now I know there is something else you want, as I want the same.” Confusion was worked into her gaze, briefly, before she saw the Alter drop the bag of corn chips on the ground, raising her hands into the air.  
  
Artoria raised her own, prepared to counter the woman. If it was a duel of grappling, then she would comply. Though not as capable as others, she was no lesser than her Alter, possessing the same level of skill. Her steps were few, but with strength, and she approached without hesitation. Artoria lowered herself, her Alter reaching out finally to grab at her. She reached up as well.  
  
_SCHLICK!_ “_HNGGG~~!_” Only instead to drop her arms and grab at the hand that had stuffed itself into the band of her dress’ skirt .  
  
That _invasive_ hand, and the _other _that quickly began to play with the cotton of her panties. She was breathless and flushed as it happened, horrified and utterly confused.  
  
“What… what are you-” her question was silenced by the Alter putting her other hand on her cheek. Only as a place for mounting before her thumb was slipped into her mouth. “_GLRRACachach!” _It pushed down on her tongue and teeth, keeping her from speaking. It couldn’t stop her from moaning.  
  
“Hush now,” her Alter ordered. “You still refuse what you want, while I do not.” She spoke as she lifted one of her fingers, dragging it over Artoria’s slit. The Servant’s legs locked as the feeling of electricity raced through her, as if struck by Merlin’s magic once more. “And now, I’ll have to show you how a king without restraint takes what is theirs.”

* * *

“This is _stupid!_” the shout came out in a set of living quarters, occupied only by a pair of women. Identical in near all appearance, but separated by the demeanor they had. The way they acted, the way they dressed, and, without a doubt, the way they spoke. “What’s the point of reading on holy texts and crap like this. What’s the point of some useless words a _worthless_ man _may_ have said hundreds of years ago?”  
  
“They are words of guidance, not worthless things,” the other woman returned. Her hand was over the text she was reading from, a simple leather bound booklet, pages well cared for and well-creased within. Though reprinted thousands of times before, the text was still being treated as a sacred object by her. “They are what guides humanity today, and what they use for help in deciding upon their future. Because of that, they are not worthless.” The comments only made the woman across from her click her tongue, threading her fingers into her long alabaster locks, throwing the hair back as she leaned across the bed, lips upturned into a scowl.  
  
“Same texts used to justify burning me, _burning us_,” she hissed the words now, staring at the woman who still had a hand in the book and a gentle, nearly serene, smile on her lips. It disgusted her to near no end. “Why do you keep reading that garbage when you’re the one who was turned into _cinders_ for it. Shouldn’t that piss you off? Should you get _angry_ about it? Figure if anything should get a saint pissed off, it’s being killed for something useless. Or is that more of your damn _holiness_, Cursed Holy Maiden of Orleans.”  
  
The woman sighed in response, eyes downcast as she heard it. Hands, far from dainty, yet still soft and full of love, shut the text she was reading. She looked back up at her Alter, a woman who was supposed to be an impossibility of existence, yet was brought forth and given life by the divine miracle of the Holy Grail, all in the hands of Gilles. A man… that had truly fallen from grace.  
  
She did not love him as a woman did a man she wished to bed, but her love for him as a member of her carriage, someone who believed in her whole heartedly, left her full of pain at the knowledge of what he had become. All because she was taken from him, and no answers were given as to why. That was undoubtedly, to her, the same reason her own Alter was not to be abandoned, no matter how scornful she was of the texts.  
  
She was lost, mistaken, and all things that a child was. Though not a child in body, far from it, evident even more by how the Servants approached her, she acted as one in so many ways. Scornful acts, mockery of the Savior, lack of faith for the great Creator, all things that promised only a dark future ahead of her, things that could not be left to lie, not again.  
  
Jeanne D’Arc would not let her little sister fall to sin!  
  
“Jalter,” she spoke her sister’s nickname, the only name she’d accept to be called, loathing even more being called Jeanne. “You are correct that these texts were used in justification to burn us, but they were also in hand to start orphanages to care for children displaced by war, and give food to the weak unable to work.”  
  
“Why not _burn_ them and let the great God of yours give them peace?” The altered woman clicked her tongue, folding hands behind her head and falling back. All to avoid the disappointed look Jeanne gave her. “Seriously, a thousand and one rules all to just make some imaginary asshole in the sky happy, and not even something you can _ask_ him about. Least if he said something, there’d be a _hell_ of a lot fewer wars. Fuck, I bet that if he were down here, we wouldn’t be trying to take on some great King of Magic like this!” She threw up her arms, only to have them fall back on the bed.  
  
“Jalter…” Jeanne spoke in her disappointed tone. It immediately brought out a groan in the Altered saint, putting her hands to her forehead as her scowl deepened. “You must be saying that to just upset me. And that isn’t nice of you.”  
  
“Nice? Why would _I_ be nice?” Now she sat up, and incredulous stare at her golden eyes, squinting with utter confusion as the woman. “_You’re_ the sick and disgusting woman who loves everything, all because you imagined GOD speaking to you for too long. Come back down to Earth and realize how stupid it is to love anything.” That was more horrifying to hear than the denial of God entirely.  
  
“No, sister, no,” she ignored the near squawk at the title given to her. “Love is something boundless, not to be tethered to a state of being. I mean to say… love is something that we all have, and to think it foolish is—!”  
  
“I didn’t call it foolish, I called it stupid,” Jalter clarified. Her scowl didn’t shift. “It’s foolish to think God exists. It’s foolish to think words in a book can help you make better decisions. It’s _stupid_ to think that I’m capable of love just like how it’s _stupid_ for you to say that everyone deserves it. You only keep giving it out because you can’t _imagine_ not loving something.” Jeanne bit her lip at the harsh words, but held her ground.  
  
“You are not wrong that I wish to love all,” she admitted, hands clasped at her chest, just above her prodigious bosom. “But is it wrong to wish to give love to all? You may think yourself incapable of receiving love then… but do you truly think your big sister is… _stupid_ for trying to give it to you?” The name again made the Alter twist into a look of disgust.  
  
“Quit _saying_ that! You’re not my sister!” She threw out her hands at the suggestion. “You’re just a pathetic _maid_ who keeps trying to clean up someone else’s mess and thinking that some cloud in the sky is going to reward you for it. _I’m_ proof that that isn’t going to happen!” The scowl she gave only made Jeanne’s lower lip tremble, to her Alter’s near delight. “See! Now you get how vile I am!”  
  
“Oh Jalter… _oniichan is here to-_” She was interrupted by the Jalter finally standing up at the name.  
  
“Don’t _call_ yourself that! Or me! Or… or fuck, anyone that!” The Alter ground her teeth as she looked down at Jeanne, the Holy Maiden looking back at her with an almost tearful expression. “And quit it with the crying! If you’re so _unfazed_ by being burned, then don’t act like me screaming at you does anything! I’m just a dragon witch here to _burn_ everything! You included! You _especially!_”  
  
“But you’re not a witch, Jalter,” Jeanne returned, expression unchanged and voice just as strong. “You’re… you’re just a version of me that doesn’t know about God’s love, and you refuse to hear it.” The alabaster hair on the woman could have whipped someone with the twist of her head, fast enough to be heard. “I may not be the Lord, but I can show you love, and I will not turn from you until you accept it.”  
  
“Love? Love, huh?” Jalter quirked her brow as she looked down on the Holy Maiden, the Saint she loathed with literally all of her being.”You think I just need love? That the wrath of my dragons and the flames they burn with just need some of _your_ love?” Mocking as the question was, it did not irk nor sway the Saint.  
  
“I do,” she returned eagerly. “And… I am willing to wait until you hear it. That is what a good big sister would do.” Perhaps more unexpectedly this time. The Jalter exploded at the mention of the familyhood again, flames licking at her boots. She ground her teeth, a mean scowl at her face as she wrenched her skin down, almost ready to pull her own face off. Seriously, this woman… “I don’t know what more I can do to convince you. I’m only here to help you, and I’ll never stop loving you.” That made her fires burn even hotter.  
  
This freaking Holy Maiden. This _fucking_ Saint! Who was she to say she needed love. Love? _She _was loved by history and her people, all while Jalter was nothing but the _actual_ hatred she was s_upposed _to feel! And this woman was _still_ obsessed with love? How? Why?! It—!…_Oh…_  
  
Jalter ground her teeth as she stared at Jeanne, the ‘original’ her, flaws and all, looking back up with that same passive ‘_holy_’ look everyone loved. The one that only made her gut twist and warmed the cinders of her flames. Hot as they were, deep as her hatred… she had an idea. A way to show the woman just how useless it was to love.  
  
“Love, huh?” She finally spoke out, working her jaw. “All you want to do is give me love?” The expression on her opposite’s face lit up like she’d just seen the face of the Divine. _Disgusting_. “How are you going to do that?”  
  
“By spending time with you, of course!” The eagerness was palpable, and it tasted like sour milk to Jalter. “Spend time, read, rest, all the things to show you are precious to me.”  
  
“Not good enough,” Jalter immediately shot her down, _loving_ the crushed expression Jeanne made when she did. “You want to get me to feel love, you’re going to have to do more than that.” It was all she had to say for now, because she needed to get Jeanne off of her chair. She couldn’t take the next step if the Holy Maiden was sitting down.  
  
“Oh… then…” the Saint faltered, uneasily standing up. Jalter couldn’t hide her grin, and she didn’t bother to. “Then let me go look for something else. Maybe… perhaps Master has some idea on how to bond.” She said the phrase simply, stepping around the chair and closer to the door.  
  
Close enough.  
  
**WHAM!** Jalter stopped Jeanne with a jump, hand slamming into the wall just in front of her. The Holy Maiden looked at her, back to the wall and up into the gaze of her Alter. Trapped, between the woman, her arm, and the hard unyielding force behind her. This… this was how Jalter had to do it.  
  
Kabe-don, the _ultimate_ way to put someone meek and innocent off their feet.  
  
“I have an idea what’ll work,” Jalter spoke now, leaning closer to Jeanne. The Saint, flustered and confused, only worked her lips uselessly. “And if you’re a good little Maiden, you’ll do as I say. Do it, and show me _all that love_ you go on about. Think you can do it?” She stopped only when she was nose-to-nose with her counterpart, eyes taking up nearly all of her vision. Hers, and the blue shaky gaze of her ‘original’.  
  
“I… I think I…” Jeane started to speak, and Jalter let her fluster. The fire in her burned, and the pyre grew with the uneasy gaze of the Holy Maiden. Oh yeah, this was it. Make her flustered and run out of the room in shock. Show how _weak_ that Sainthood was. “Y-Yes. If you want to… I-I’ll try.”  
  
_… What. “_Huh?” Jalter let out, hand clawing at the wall. Did she just—? “You… You know what I’m asking, right? You _know_ what I’m getting at.” She pushed her face just past her counterparts, letting their cheeks glide next to one another, blowing a tuft of air into her ear. She could feel Jeanne squirm at it. _Perfect_. “What I’m telling you to do for me… You think you can handle this?” No, she wouldn’t.  
  
“If it’s for you…” Jeanne began, putting hands on her Alter’s shoulders and pushing her back… so that she could look right at her. “Then… I’ll try anything, to show you I love you.” Jalter’s grin fell with her mood.  
  
“_Fine._” Without another word, she leaned forward, crushing their breasts together and smothering the Holy Maiden against the wall.  
  
All to steal the lips of Jeanne D’Arc.

* * *

“U-Unhand me!” Artoria nearly yelled out before catching herself. Hand at the wrist that was in her skirt and trying to pull away the offending appendage. She grimaced instead, legs shaking as her knees nearly gave out. Her Alter scraping her finger upwards to her clit did _little_ to keep her calm or steady. “This is _not _something I am interested in!”  
  
“No, but it's something _I'm_ interested in, which is the _point._” Her Alter spoke with all the neutrality she had so far. “I have no need to wait for your wants or desires, as a king takes what they want. At this moment, I _want_ your _cunt_.” The words made Artoria blush crimson.  
  
“That is… _n-no!_” She attempted to fight the woman off again, pushing her away with a burst of Mana. But her Alter _was_ her, with strength enhanced. Therefore, her efforts only made the woman’s grip harder, earning another harsh breath to come from her lungs.  
  
“Yes, that is what you do not understand,” Artoria’s Alter replied. “Because this is what I want. _Your_ wants are secondary, a consideration only after mine.” She slid up closer, rubbing her chest against Artoria’s own, nearly pinning her. The king let out a heated breath, unwilling to scream. She would _not_ be seen like this! “If you want something, take it. As king, that is your _right_. And here, I will show you.”  
  
Here, it quickly turned out, was a nearby door. One of many that lined the facility, and doubtlessly _another _Servant’s quarters. _Not theirs_. Artoria grit her teeth at the realization that it was where she was being led to, by hand on her crotch and the other around her ass. She did _not_ want this… but if she was to fight her Alter, better in a room then a potentially soon-to-be-crowded hall.  
  
Her hand reached out, slapping the door code to force it open. It slid back with a whoosh, her Alter all to quickly pushing her in, _by her hips_. Artoria nearly tripped on the tips of her toes, all to keep the Alter from digging any deeper or moving any further. But feet inside, with the door shutting behind them both, and Artoria’s Alter did stop, to her immense relief. Relief, and confusion. Hands still down her pants, she looked at her counterpart, seeing her gazing into the room proper.  
  
Doing the same, Artoria was quickly overcome with the sight of Jeanne D’Arc pinned to the bed, her Alter looming above her, hands at her face, and making out with her in an intense, and _audible_ fashion.  
  
Her jaw worked uselessly for a moment, overcome with the sight of her friend being orally abused on her bed, the Alter of Gilles’ design smothering her with kisses and licks across her face, drawing out mewls from the Maiden. Sounds of disgust… or pleasure… Artoria couldn’t tell, let alone speak.  
  
“Well, it appears that you _do_ have some good taste. How surprising.” Her Alter, on the other hand, had no difficulty in voicing their presence, hands still down Artoria’s dress, clamped like vices.  
  
“Wha-_you!_” Jalter spoke up as she whipped her head up, scowl on her face, wet with slobber from making out with Jeanne. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here!? Can’t… Can’t you see I’m _busy?!_” She blushed heavily with the words, and Artoria wished she could say she was any different.  
  
“Yes, and I’m complimenting you on it. You should be grateful for receiving the praise of a king.” The glower from Jalter spoke of how much that meant to her. “I am honest that you are finally making a decision I approve of.” Artoria’s own gaze wasn’t the Alter in her pants or the one pinning her friend. It was the Holy Maiden herself. Her, and her flushed gaze, heated with lust, panting as she stared back at her.  
  
“Yeah well… y-you got a catch there yourself,” Jalter finally responded, waving her hand at Artoria. _That_ was enough to make her glare at the Alter. Unfortunately, per her twisted core, she relished the expression, smile growing even as she continued to hang over her original counterpart. “You trying to see how she popped that kid of hers? Double checking which hole she’s got?” She’d kill her. When Jeanne wasn’t looking Artoria was going to _kill her. _  
  
“I am already aware _which _she has. Now I’m only proving a point.” Artoria went to speak to counter the claim.  
  
“You do_ohh~_” Only for her lips to puff out and legs to rise a bit higher in the air, all while her Alter _dragged_ her up by her panties, gripping them like the reins on a horse’s saddle. It made Jalter laugh, and earn another hot blush from Jeanne pinned beneath her.  
  
“She believes that I must ask before I take, when a king has no such qualms.” Artoria bit her lip as she felt liquid begin to spill down her thighs. Dammit all, while _Jeanne_ was watching her! “For what reason are you trying to fuck the Holy Maiden? Hoping to add another brood to your dragon’s nest?” The idea was horrifying.  
  
“Nah, nothing that righteous,” Jalter waved off casually, too much so for Artoria’s taste. Not that _any_ of this was to her liking. “The whiny bitch just kept talking on and _on_ about how much she wanted to show me love. So, I figured I’d meet her half way, see if this is what she meant by it. She agreed to try, and I haven’t heard her complain yet~.” She licked her lips before looking down at the Holy Maiden.  
  
“Eh, that’s pathetic.” Until all eyes looked back at Artoria’s Alter, the corrupted king sneering at the pinned woman.  
  
“It’s _what?!”_ Jalter yelled back.  
  
“Are you deaf as well as dumb? I’m calling it pathetic.” The darkened Servant commented easily, despite the flustered look Jatler gave her. “Just taking her lips and pinning her to the bed. No force, no mess, no fuss, where’s the fun in that? No sense of conquering or taking anything from her.” With a twisted sense of relief, the Alter withdrew her hands from Artoria’s dress.  
  
The woman immediately grabbed at her waistband to keep her dress from falling, breathing heavily now that she didn’t have the fingers of her counterpart teasing and playing with her slit or clit. Focusing on herself was her mistake. Not before her Alter was pushing Jalter out of the way, lording herself over Jeanne still pinned to the bed.  
  
“If you’re going to take her, take her like the Maiden she is. To do that, you have to _dominate_ her, and let her know that, holy or not, it means nothing before a king.” Jeanne blushed as the Alter of Artoria loomed over like an impending shadow, eyes sharp as the blade as famous as her name. “And that means far more than just your lips.”  
  
With as much preamble as all else she did, the Alter fell on Jeanne, lips crashing against the Holy Maiden. The Saint squirmed against the touch, but was utterly dominated by the other woman. The woman who had her pinned the same way Jalter had done, but with far more in mind than just the Maiden’s lips.  
  
Hands quickly trailed down the woman’s chest, running over the thin fabric of her material for palms rested over the roundness of her breasts. Once there, with as much care as every other action, she _squeezed_. Like the spurring of a stallion, it made Jeanne mewl beneath her, squirming with a high wine that was muffled and muted by the Alter keeping her body over her. She couldn’t escape, and Artoria realized that swiftly.  
  
“Enough!” She yelled out, throwing away her modesty as she took the few strides necessary to reach the bed. “I will _not_ have you make a mockery of Jeanne for some perverse fantasy of what it is to be a king! Unhand her right now or-_UGH!_” Her breath was stolen from her by another humiliating act.  
  
_WUMP!_ That was Jalter, surprising her with her attention diverted, pushing her against the wall of the room, and pinning her beneath the Alter’s stronger grip. Again, another darkened Servant using their corrupted Saint Graph to put them in a bind, and making the former King of Camelot growl into the equally dissatisfied face of the Holy Maiden’s corrupted double.  
  
“If it ain’t one thing, it’s another,” she said first, cryptically. “Can’t even fuck over that wench of a Holy Maiden without your _better half_ coming in here and claiming some stupid sense of superiority.” Artoria reached out for the woman’s face, ready to smack it away. Too easily, humiliatingly at that, the other woman put a hand to her wrist, keeping her firm against the wall with arms and bent, pinned. “Superior, going for that easy target. Bet I can make you squirm and squirt before that pathetic Saint does.” Any denials Artoria had were short lived.  
  
“You _will not-HMPH!_” Namely because the latter pushed her lips to her her own, and added tongue. A tongue that danced into her mouth and dominated her touch with a humiliating level of ease. A squirmy sensation that traced out her teeth, beating away her own appendage as it started to force her jaw open, all the while _stronger hands_ kept her pinned against the wall. A wet moan came out of Artoria as she felt it.  
  
Even more so when she felt the Alter’s knee at her crotch, pushing up against the clit and cunt _her_ Alter had been playing with just minutes before. She rubbed and _ground_ her leg into it, making her knees buckle and feel weak, supported only by the Alter who had her arms pinned to the wall, and head held in place by lips and tongue. Any writhing movements to escape went nowhere, leaving her at the mercy of the vile Servant.  
  
“_Mwa~_! Yeah, that’s it” The Alter cheered as she drew her head back, giving Artoria a clear sight of the slobber that stained her lips, before the woman licked them up like a sweet treat. The chuckle she gave out afterwards did not help. “Bet she walked you down the halls like a disrespectful bitch, but here I got you ready to heel in _seconds_. Better than that pathetic _king_, huh?” Artoria didn’t give her the satisfaction, instead choosing to only glare at her, unable to shut her jaw as heated breaths were forced from her lungs. “Hey, _King bitch_, what do you think of- are you _kidding me!_” The declaration of surprise came with the Alter turning just enough to give the trapped king a sight of what she was looking at, even if she still couldn’t move her arms.  
  
Nevertheless, she was still surprised to see her Alter sitting on the bed now, facing them with Jeanne on her lap.  
  
No, that wasn’t right, or even where the surprises ended. It got worse when she saw Jeanne was facing them with her legs straddling only one of Artoria Alter’s legs. Her shorts, _clearly_ damp, and being held firm against the other woman’s leg with a tight grip on her hip. She was panting into the air, back arched and breasts being pushed out, straining at the the few buttons on her shirt who dared to hold themselves in place. She wasn’t bending backwards by choice, but because of the Alter grabbing at her ponytail, and _pulling_.  
  
Like a leash more than anything else, pulling the woman’s hair back by the long extension of hair, and keeping in place with kisses down her neck, making her pant and moan at the touch. That was all tragic enough. But watching the Alter’s hand rise from the damp pants to her strained shirt, like a curious spider, was just as engaging.  
  
_SNAP!_ Especially when the hand started to flick the buttons of the shirt loose, revealing more and more of the clearly uncovered mass of breasts beneath. And all the while they were being revealed, the Alter never let up in her kissing, or Jeanne with her panting.  
  
“Fuck! Seriously…” Jalter moaned almost regretfully. “Getting that Saint’s tits out and panting like a whore… dammit, this isn’t enough!” Her eyes looked back up at Artoria, the king never relieving her glare on her. The golden gaze of the Altered Servant, however, was just as bright. “Fuck it, she wants to go big, I’ll _dive into it!_” With that she released Artoria’s hands.  
  
The former Camelot King had a moment of relief, being able to move her arms once again, seeing Jalter duck down as she did so. She was a fighter, however, and not willing to risk losing a fight like this she reached down to grab the woman’s neck, content to choke her out and end this savage display of debauchery!  
  
_WUMP-SLAM! “GAH!_” Only to be _completely_ thrown off balance by her legs being hoisted out from underneath her, and held up like pillars to grasp.  
  
In no time at all, to her utter disgrace, Artoria was pinned with her back to the wall again. This time, however, with her arms pinned by her own legs being hoisted by Jalter, and crushed even tighter against her by the woman leaning into her. Literally suspended off of the ground with her legs hoisted to either side of her face, and kept there by a Servant that seemed more ready to act than listen. That became all the clearer in the next moment.  
  
_RIP!_ “GUH!” Namely as Artoria felt the Alter _rip_ her panties right off of her pussy. “Are you _out of your-GMPH!”_ And her cries were silenced again, this time by the Alter shoving her own panties into her mouth, making her taste her own juices. Her rage rivaled her humiliation now.  
  
“Shut up, you _wet cunt,_” Jalter growled out, grin rising as she trailed further down. Her breasts were _massive_ doing no small part in keeping the king pinned to the wall in the vertical mating press position she was stuck in. A good thing to Jalter as well, as it gave her more hands to use. “I got your panties in a bundle, but I wanna see that A-Cup Angst of yours.” Her meaning became clear in a moment.  
  
_SNAP!_ Namely as her hand grabbed and pulled at the blouse Artoria wore, making the buttons of her shirt snap off and the attire fall away leaving her in only a skirt that had no panties to hide her crotch. _RIP!_ And that didn’t last much longer, with another hand tearing them away. Her anger fumed as she reached out for the Alter once more, but with minimal success, hands caught by the weight of her own legs being crushed against her.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it, _get angry_,” Jalter egged her own, grinning and nodding at her own work. “You got tits a _fifth_ my size and strength to match!” The jab did more to her self-esteem than Artoria wished to admit. “But don’t worry, I get what _whores_ like you need. Just something to help _beat_ all that worry away. And what’s a better beating than a _fucking?_” That barb came with the Alter’s usual level of action.  
  
“_GUH~!_” And the cry Artoria let out now was another heated one, right at the moment she felt Jeanne’s altered self push digits into her cunt, _and swirl_. It started with just one, reached in and curling until it scratched at her walls and dragged, making her toes curl and bent hips shiver. Then it was two, then three, the digits adding atop one another as the woman began to pump her arm back and forth, fucking her as the heel of her palm beat at her pussy like a club.  
  
And dammit, there was _nothing_ keeping Jalter from finger fucking her! Her legs were bent, clothes torn away, and she was pinned to the wall. If this was happening on the ground or bed, she _would _have looked like a slut in the middle of reaming! It was building up in her, closer and closer. The degrading comments, the horrific position, the pistoning fingers, it was getting faster and hotter and… and…  
  
“_Ow!_” Jalter suddenly screamed, while all the air was pushed out of Artoria’s chest, in the same moment her pussy clamped down, hard. “Geez! I heard having a tight ass, but your cunt just… oh… no way, you _came! _Oh yeah you did! I got your fucking tight ass cunt to cum on a fingerbang! Did you want it that bad? Are you that into getting fucked on the wall you just let it happen?”  
  
Artoria’s body was shivering _far_ too much to form an answer. Even with legs hooked over Jalter’s shoulders, her body only writhed against the wall, jaw open as her body desperately fought to suck in a bit of oxygen. That was all the harder as the Alter continued to _grind_ against her, making pathetic mewls run in and out of her chest. Naked and fucked to cumming by a woman like this… how pathetic.  
  
“Hey, _kingy_ did you see that- _Jesus! Seriously!_” Artoria didn’t know what was the big deal, not until the Alter moved away from her, releasing the only hold keeping her up against the wall. Her wet ass and used cunt hit the ground with a wet slap. It was enough to jostle her mind, making her hazy eyes focus on the bed where Jeanne was.  
  
And the first thing she saw now was the Holy Maiden stripped naked, cunt exposed, and a hand pinching and twerking her nipples as another _wrapped_ itself with her braided hair, pulling her back like a leash. While that was happening, her cunt was being dragged back and forth over the leg she was resting on, liquid spilling out from it quickly and frequently, matched by the high whines of the Holy Maiden’s lips.  
  
Lips that were parted into an orgasmic ‘O’, matched with crossed eyes, flushed cheeks, and her own hands gripping the knee she was mounted to, holding herself close. Artoria barely had the breath to speak her disgust, and not even enough to say a word against it.  
  
“You got her _into it!_ How the _hell_ did you manage that!” Jalter was speaking to Artoria’s Alter, the original almost forgotten in the corner of the room, thrown away even.  
  
“By exercising my right as king,” was the simple reply. “I wanted her to squirm, so I acted as I needed to. You did some good in making my more restrained self cum, for that I give my compliments, but do not think that puts you in league with me. Even Maidens of Heaven are mine to mold. You can keep the liars on the throne.” The comment was made as her hand dropped form Jeanne’s prodigious chest and to her cunt, putting a finger into the walls and pulling up.  
  
_“GUUUUHhhhhhh~~_” The woman _squirmed_ on the leg as her back arched hard and harshly, liquid spilling out from her wanton clit like a faucet. Artoria could only sigh now. Jeanne was just as fucked as she was. _Spectacular._  
  
“You… You…” Jalter growled out, even as she stood there shaking, staring at the heated face of her original, mounted and well fucked on Artoria Alter’s knee. “You know what? _Take back your bitch_.” The growl came as Artoria felt hands on her hair, then a pull.  
  
She was only able to let out a low moan as she was picked up and thrown forward, tripping over her own bare feet and collapsing on the bed in a heap. Her legs still couldn’t support her weight, and everything else was hard to move. A twist of her head let her see her Alter staring down at her, passive golden gaze sharp, even as her hands played with Jeanne.  
  
“Why would I want a used whore?” Came the degrading comment, and Artoria ground her teeth what she could. “I may not have any care for this one anymore, but you can’t toss me a ruined rag and ask for a trade. A king demands better.” Artoria’s hand gripped the sheets she was thrown on, curling her back in a vain attempt to right her posture.  
  
“Cause _I _want to have _that_ rag!” Jalter threw back without hesitation. “That _pathetic_ Maiden squirming in your lap has done nothing today but tell me of love and holy nature in _everything_, and I was close to proving her how _wrong_ she was! If any one’s going to fuck _that_ twisted sense of logic out of her, it will be _me!_” Jeanne, still falling from the high of her orgasm, could only let out mewls of pleasure at the words.  
  
_WUMP!_ Until she was dropped on the bed next to Artoria, the sheets billowing next to her. The Camelot King was able to see the Maiden’s face, see the heat staining her as well as the drool that trickled down her lips, matched by the shiver of her jaw. She desperately hoped she did not appear so similar to her, _drowned in pleasure_. Even if… _she felt it_.  
  
“That was your purpose then? To ruin the Maiden?” Artoria Alter questioned, passive as ever. “How curiously ironic, as I was aiming to show my less significant other the royal privilege of a king.”  
  
“Yeah? So _what_?” Jalter threw back. “Now instead of a king’s she’s a whore on the sheets, ready to be wrapped up and thrown away. Wasn’t even hard.” The comments dug at the king’s respect like blade’s from an invading kingdom.  
  
“My point precisely,” the first Alter returned. “You made an example of her, and in a way that I appreciate greatly. At the same moment, I know that you are not displeased with the state of the Holy Maiden, only that you did not bring her to such a condition yourself.” The two were speaking casually, almost too much so at that.  
  
“Well, yeah… fine, can’t call ya wrong there,” Jalter replied, with an audible click of her tongue. “Seeing her fucked over in mind in body sure is a treat, but _I’m_ the one who’s supposed to show her how stupid she is. Not some overly spoiled _king_.” Her finger turned back to the other Alter.  
  
“And I will be the one to teach the _failed_ king the manners of a monarch. Such as taking what we want and need, the needs and wants of _others_ second to our own.” Artoria swirled her emerald gaze to see the pair of Alters looking at them, looming next to the bed at the pair of Servants, naked, fucked, and collapsed on the bed spread. “So I will be the one to finish her as well. Do you understand now, French harlot?”  
  
“_Don’t_ call me that, _fake king,_” came the searing response from Jalter. “But… yeah, I get you. You’re a stupid woman with more brains in your ass than your head, and a bigger gut than both to match. But fucked as you are, I want _the Saint_ to be the one fucked over.” Artoria heard knuckles crack.  
  
“The same to you, illiterate peasant,” Artoria Alter returned with a passive wave of her hand. “Unable to read the mood let alone pages in a text, running after voices in your head. You can keep that, as I only want to see the true _failed king_ to understand what it means to take and conquer.”  
  
This was… getting dangerous. It was already bad, Artoria knew. She knew it the moment she was folded and finger fucked against the wall, and then watching Artoria be ground and clit flicked to orgasm. It was really bad… and it was about to get worse.  
  
“Jeanne, listen,” she managed to breath out through heated breath, her fellow blonde turning a hazy gaze towards her. Artoria swallowed before she spoke on. “We have one… _one_ chance to overpower them. If we can… can get the upper hand we-”  
  
“I won’t…” came the breathless reply and interruption, to Artoria’s equally surprised horror. “My sister is.. About to show me… _her love_. I promised… _I promised her_ I would… accept it.” The words sounded as if they flowed from a possessed woman, and the king could only gawk at her as if she were one.  
  
“Are you out of your—!?”  
  
“Yes, she is. How do you think I was even _able_ to get this bitch on the bed?” Jalter spoke up, eyes on Artoria. The king turned and saw her, but just enough to see that the Alter was standing in between the spread legs of Jeanne. Her, and her still wet and quivering cunt. “Got interrupted by you and your _better_ half before I could get this going. Least now I’ve got a guarantee as flat as your chest that she’s going to _love me_ for this.” The Alter licked her lips, even as she started to strip.  
  
Even as someone who was furious as she was, Artoria could admit there was beauty in the Jalter’s form. The same as Jeanne’s, point to point, but emphasized by the alabaster hair that hung down her back, and then compounded by the golden gaze so much the same as her own Alter’s. All of it, carried by a sure grin on the woman’s lips.  
  
All of it the same… except for a noticeable bulge in the fabric of her panties. It drew the king’s gaze.  
  
“Yeah, guess you never put much thought into _why_ I was called the Dragon Witch.” The Alter spoke the comment as she threaded her thumbs into the fabric of her underwear, shimmying them over the bump of her ass. “Here’s a hint for your fuck addled mind: I’ve got _the complete package_.” Then she let the panties drop.  
  
The complete package, from what Artoria could see, was a pair of penises. A _pair_. A pair of surprisingly long and girthy cocks springing up from her waist, standing straight as arrows and already dribbling drops of precum from _both_ heads. Stacked one atop the other, _easily_ as long as Artoria’s hands unfolded and stacked atop one another, and as girthy as one of them closed into a fist. Just _one_ of the dicks looked intimidating, and there were two of them. It helped even less that there were clear ribs running up and down their length, they almost looked as_ dangerous_ as the cocks themselves, even more so when Jalter grabbed one, and started to _rub it_.  
  
“You like?” She asked, gaze shifting from Artoria to Jeanne. “Can’t say I was that thrilled with them at first either. But when you get these babies stuffed inside a bitch… Oh _boy_, you can _feel_ her screaming.” Artoria’s gaze burned at the Alter with the comment. “And trust me, I’m gonna feel that, but why should it just be you?” Her finger pointed at Jeanne, but her gaze was on Artoria.  
  
In no time, and to her surprise once more, her own Alter pulled her. Not off the bed, but _further _onto it. All the way until her head was against the headboard, flipped over onto her back and showing the room her trail of fem-juices from her cunt. For a moment at least.  
  
_WUMP!_ Because in the next second, Jeanne was dropped on her, bareback across Artoria’s chest. The king let out a breath of air as the Saint’s head hit her chest, her… _underdeveloped _bosom doing little to cushion the blow. The heat of the woman, still riding the orgasm her Alter had given her, kept Artoria from blasting out another comment.  
  
“There we go, packed and ready to fuck,” Jalter commented, even throwing in a laught that made Artoria snarl. “Oh don’t snap at _me. _You’re the one who’s going to be the bitch here. You and the Holy Maiden, like saints and martyrs in the pyre~.” She was already between their spread legs with her _unearthly_ cocks aimed at them. One for each of their holes. Artoria could already see one pushing and scraping at Jeanne’s entrance, making the Saint squirm. That meant the other was… closer to hers.  
  
“_H-Hey!_” That was, until she saw _her_ Alter grab Jalter’s ribbed dicks, pulling them back. “What’s your _fucking_ problem?” Though not nearly as caustic in tongue, Artoria was just as confused.  
  
“I told you before, _I_ am the one who will deal with the failure of a king. _Not_ some mistaken and over indulgent peasant.” Any bite Jalter may have returned with was silenced by Artoria Alter _gripping_ her dick, pumping the one she had a hand on back and forth. It turned the snarl into a lurid moan. “If you want to fuck something…” Artoria Alter angled the fallen saint’s lower dick with a vicious leer. “Go ahead and _fuck yourself_.”  
  
The high whine, made from Jeanne above her, made it all too clear where the head of that cock was resting. Especially when she felt the Maiden’s hands gripping her own. No dick on Artoria’s snatch, nothing but the remnants of the fingers from before. And looking over the Holy Maiden’s shoulder, Artoria could see the higher of the two cocks resting atop Jeanne’s cunt. The other… was pushing _none-too-gently_ at her folds.  
  
“Any other day I might _burn_ your tongue out for that advice,” Jalter hissed through her teeth, grit in a savage grin. “Today? Can’t say you’re wrong.”   
  
“Jeanne,” Artoria started to speak, trapped between the bed and her soon-to-be fucked friend. “Jeanne, I’m… I’m here. Just… just stay calm and I’ll help you.” She wasn’t sure how she could, but she would be here.  
  
“Do you hear that? She’ll help her,” her Alter whispered to Jalter in return. “I don’t suppose you’re ready to show that form of _love_ you wanted to share, hm?” The hot blush across the corrupted Maiden’s face made it obvious she was.  
  
“Jalter… sister…” Jeanne whispered through the haze of her own rolling orgasm. Her voice vibrated across Artoria’s chest, her body writhing with it. “I will… a-accept your love, but… but… p-please be gentle?” The words were heartfelt, coming from the soul of the Maiden, as were all the words she spoke.  
  
“Hahahahahahahah~!” Jalter laughed almost _exuberantly_, leaning back and showing off a bright smile even as she remained at the crotch of the Holy Maiden, and for a moment Jeanne’s expression lit up with hope…  
  
“Ahh… _No.” _  
  
Before her face dropped a moment after.  
  
_WUMP!_ The bed shook with her entry, earning a muffled cry from the Holy Maiden. Her back _arched_ with the force, head pressing down on to Artoria’s chest as her gut was lifted up by the cock that had speared her. The king could hear the _schlick_ sound of the entry, just as well as the sigh of ecstasy from Jalter, which contrasted _harshly_ with the near pitying whimper from Jeanne.  
  
Jeanne’s hands _crushed_ Artoria’s gripping them as her head continued to grind into her chest, writhing as she was fucked harshly by her alter, the woman _rutting_ her without care. Artoria’s face was nearly as flushed as the Holy Maidens as she saw the cock vanish into her pussy, leaving only the _other_ dick to sit atop her cunt, ribbed and shaking with _pleasure_. It made the king snarl.  
  
But not as much until she saw Jalter’s hips slowly draw out of Jeanne, bringing forth an equally lurid cry from the Holy Maiden. Her body was almost pulled right off of the sweat covered Camelot King… _WUMP!_ “AIIiii~” Until Jalter fucked her hips forward again, sending the ribbed dick _inches_ into her cunt again.  
  
And again. And again. And _again._  
  
“You’re a monster!” Artoria shouted with what she could, far from her best with her orgasm still choking her and Jeanne grinding into her. “You… Your sister wished to help you, and you reward her with _this!_”  
  
“That’s the _point!”_ The Alter declared as she _ground_ her hips against Jeanne. The woman’s blonde locks dragged up Artoria’s chest, her head nearly hitting her chin. The sound of Jalter grinding her dick in the once pristine cunt of the Maiden filled the room, before she started to speak again. “That’s what I am, a _monster,_ a demon, a wretched being, right out of hell, undeserving of love or mercy! Forsaken by all! Even! By! _Her!”_ And then the fucking went forward, with _fervor._  
  
“Augh~ UGH! GH! AGH~Aaaagh~!” Jeanne let out breathless gasp after heated moan as her body was bounced back and forth on the cock, the higher of the two ribbed dicks treating her clit like a scratching post, shaking free what little of her sanity wasn’t being fucked out of her. Artoria had little to no way to help her, bouncing underneath her as the woman rose and fell with the fuckings of her Alter, and all while she clung to the French Maiden’s hands.  
  
“Do you feel this? Do you~?” Jalter let out a lurid question. Artoria craned her neck over Jeanne’s shoulder, the woman flopping around without control. She could see the _Dragon Witch_ holding the Maiden’s hips tight against her waist, wearing a look of utter pleasure. Tongue draped out, eyes hazy, and even drooling as she stared down at the ruined woman, like a conquered prize. “Can you just _feel_ my love, _dearest sister~? Hahahahahaha~_” The laughter was as vile to the king as the acts she was witnessing.  
  
“She’s enjoying your strength,” Artoria’s Alter returned, still perched on Jalter’s back like a corruptive spirit, hand reaching around the woman’s thin waist, grabbing at the cock that was perched above Jeanne’s used slit. Her hand rapidly beat it, sending tribbles and drops of precum flinging from the tip, painting Jeanne’s stomach. “Enjoying what you can do with the tools you are given. Use them and use her, pleasure yourself _with_ her, and she will be pleased in turn.” The true king, pinned beneath the Maiden, growled.  
  
But the Maiden herself was unable to answer, breasts bare and shivering as she was held above Artoria, pinned by her Alter. Her jaw moved without reason, drool slipping past her lips, and tears falling out of the corner of her gaze. Artoria wanted to _ruin_ the Alter herself, but was undoubtedly weaker than either of them. And now, she was naked and trapped while they worked together.  
  
“Ugh~ Ughhhh~,” Jeanne’s voice continued to rasp weakly, head almost being bobbed on her chest, moving more from beatings than writhing. Her strength was literally being fucked out of her, and Artoria could not fault the French Maiden in the slightest. She was strong to have endured this for as long as she had.  
  
But watching the reptilian _ribbed _dick show itself at the core of her lips, _pushing out_ ever so noticeably from her cunt… the idea of ignoring that was near impossible. Even more so when she saw the speed the bump retracted and jutted forward, all in time with the wet slapping of the Jalter fucking her cunt, and just a bit _slower_ than Artoria’s Alter beating at the higher dick, masturbating it as the other fucked relentlessly.  
  
“Very nice, a fine showing,” _her_ Alter returned from behind Jalter. Artoria glared at her golden eyed counterpart, watching the now equally nude woman grab at the higher cock. Her lips were turned into a short, lurid grin of lust. Her hand playing with the ribbed cock must have helped. “Treat the woman like a sow, seed her womb as a ruler should. An Avenger though you are, do not hesitate, _take!_” Her voice rose in a rare show of emotion.  
  
“_GUH~!_” At the same moment Jalter’s head flew back in a high whine of pleasure.  
  
“_AAAAAAAughghghghgghhhh~~!”_ Jeanne wasn’t far behind her.  
  
Artoria had to hold the woman as she felt an orgasm _tear and rip_ through her. Where her breasts and skin were tingling and shivering before, now they shook as if struck by blades and torment. The king had to grit her _own_ teeth as she felt Jeanne squeeze her hands with an almost titanic force. She could only imagine the strength of her pussy squeezing on the cock beating at her now.  
  
_SPURT! SPURT! SPURT!_ Less so as to why.  
  
“_Ugh~_” She watched Jalter grind her hips a bit tighter, the Alter on _her_ back, grabbing her upper cock a bit harder, as cum flew out of the higher cock, the same that was doubtlessly being sprayed and painted inside the Maiden’s folds.  
  
The woman was too far gone to even _recognize_ the first shot that hit her in the face, staining her cheek and perhaps even falling into her open maw. Even more hit the valley of Jeanne’s chest, the hot globs of alabaster liquid smacking them almost like spit, trailing down her stomach with every burst. The cum was lathered on her face, covered her tits, concealed her gut, and showed the ruin of her cunt. It also stank _horrendously. _  
  
Artoria realized that when a glob of it hit her face, making her lean back in _disgust_. She didn’t have a moment to breath before she found herself without a means to remove it, forced to breath in the stench of the musky heavy liquid.  
  
“You missed a spot,” _her_ Alter commented. “Be grateful I assisted you in reached it.” Artoria, rage mixing with her lust, hastily rubbed her eyes against the top of Jeanne’s head. She’d beg her friend for forgiveness later, _after_ this. “You have done well to seed the Maiden. Accept my praise for the high value it has.” The _true_ king looked over Jeanne’s painted body to see what she meant.  
  
And sure enough, there was a noticeable bump at her pussy walls, a small rise where her cervix surely was. It made a horrifying amount of sense. Given the amount that painted Jeanne’s body and _her_ face, it only made sense just as much was dispersed in her… and collected at the _dead end_.  
  
“Oh~… _yeah~_,” Jalter let out almost peacefully, releasing Jeanne’s hips and letting her arms almost flop at her sides. “Man, suddenly I get why all those barbarians wanted to fuck virgins. Don’t think _Gilles_ found tighter holes to fuck than that.” The soft chuckle of laughter that left her was _mortifying_ for the king to hear. “But what else would a monster like me be satisfied with? Ruining virgin cunts and worthless Maidens.” The grin she wore was as savage as her deed.  
  
“N-No…” Jeanne whimpered from above Artoria, and it drew her immediate attention. The Saint was curling up, hands releasing the king’s and reaching forward. Was she-_had_ they _broken her_? “No!” They had! “No, you’re not a monster!” … or maybe not.  
  
“What!?” Jalter managed to get out first, Artoria’s Alter on her back stepping back expressionless as ever. Even when Jeanne lifted herself off of Artoria’s chest with a grace that matched her name, only to grab her Alter’s hips and spin her. “What are yo-oooo_ooooh!” _ Her voice was whipped away with her body.  
  
Artoria felt the weight of the woman leave her as she spun on her ass, twisting Jalter until she was pulled, wrenched, and all but thrown down next to her on the bed. They hit with a bounce that made the king shift, giving her room to move and sit up. Rise enough to see the sudden change in position the Maiden had managed.  
  
Jalter pinned beneath her, head against the headboard, legs caught beneath Jeanne’s arms, and ass lifted just high enough to _keep_ the serpentine cocks stuck in the Maiden’s cunt. And Jeanne spoke with such ease, it would have been almost silly to assume they were still there.  
  
“You’re wrong Jalter, I _know_ you have love in you. You cannot express _ideas_ such as this without some form of love in you.” Artoria, naked and sweaty, brought to an orgasm by the woman now pinned… was just as confused as her Alter standing at the edge of the bed. The look they shared spoke it all. “You wish to sow children, the _ultimate_ expression of love! You have only had the purpose of it twisted, and I can show you how to correct it!” Though perhaps not enough.  
  
“_Huh?!_” Jalter, reasonably for once and with no small amount of confusion or panic in her eyes, returned. “The _hell_ are you talki_IIIIIIIINGNGNGGNGNGN~~!_” Her question was cutoff by Jeanne putting a hand to her womb, right at the base of her dual cocks. The saint was either unperturbed or already used to the feel of the dicks. It was a… sobering thought.  
  
But not so much as the soft light that began to glow from their pussies. A glow that soon began to wrap itself around the pair of dicks that jutted out from the Alter, making her head lean back and let out a moan against the backboard. Jeanne only chanted a prayer that Artoria couldn’t understand.  
  
She thought it was surely some form of ‘miracle’ or ‘revelation’ her core was infused with, allowing her to either remain pure or… do something about the cocks. Her hands were gripping them both before the light, now blinding, began to emanate.  
  
That was, at least, until the light began to die down just as swiftly as it came, a soft, humble sigh leaving the Maiden. Even painted with cum from head to cunt, she smiled as if she were still unstained, no matter how _clearly_ she wasn’t. Though after a moment… Artoria believed she understood why the woman was grinning. It was the same reason that made Jalter scream.  
  
“_The FUCK!?_” She let out with all the force she had fucked with, hands at the sheets to try and push herself away. It didn’t work. “The _hell_ did you just do!? _Saint!?_” There was panic in her voice, and Artoria, for once, understood the Alter’s reasons.  
  
Her reptilian cocks were, after all, suddenly jutting out from Jeanne’s cunt and waist and aimed at Jalter’s holes.  
  
“You are still wrong, sister,” Jeanne spoke peacefully, as if she _wasn’t_ holding her Alter’s cocks in her hand, attached to her own body. “You are corrupted, but I understand. You do not know _how_ to reach out for love. But do not worry, do not be discouraged.” Her serene smile suddenly looked… ominous, even to the king. “I’ll do as you have done, and show you the fruits of one’s love.”  
  
The words came as she dragged Jalter’s hips closer to her own, the cocks lining up with her holes with little assistance. Artoria could see the top cock being pushed until the head licked at the wet slit of the Alter, making the bed-ridden woman wide-eyed. If the higher cock was there though… then the lower cock was pushing at the lower hole.  
  
“Hey, no, wait, hang on-” Jalter suddenly started to yell out, putting her hands up and trying to get her counterpart to stop. To Artoria’s own surprise, _she wasn’t. _“Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait, _where are you pointing that thing--AGH!_” And all other curiosities were put away as Jalter _bowed_ on the bed, upright only by her head pushing itself into the headboard and mattress.  
  
The pair of ribbed reptilian dicks, now doubtlessly shoved into her, were as put in as gently as when she fucked Jeanne herself. The pleased sigh that came from the Saint as they entered was matched by her equally as pleasant smile, cum stained and dripping as it was. Sweat, tears, drool, and the copious amounts of jizz on her body, all dripping down as she knelt on the bed with Jalter’s hips slowly dragging themselves closer to hers, _inch by inch_.  
  
“You are right, sister,” Jeanne spoke with a breathless tone. “This does… _feel_ incredible. I-I can see why you thought… it would express love~._” _She wasn’t fully into the Alter yet, inches still hanging out, but she started to grind her hips, making the ribbed sides of the cocks inside Jalter drag and scrape at her inner walls. It made the Alter all but howl with pleasure, scratching at the bed sheets at her side, breasts shaking more violently than Jeanne’s. “It is very tight, but… for you sister I’ll… I’ll be sure to go in… _all the way~._”  
  
“_H-Huh!?_” Jalter let out with a heated breath, an amazing feat with how flushed her face was and fucked her holes were. Artoria could even see her toes curling from the position her legs hung in. “No! _No!_ Not more than that! _Th-That’s too far! That’s-UUUUUUGHGghgghhghhhhh~~~~!_” Her howl degraded into a wet groan, matched by her grit teeth and slobber spilling out from them.  
  
A crooked expression of pleasure was already painted over her expression, eyes rolling up and arms shivering as if to endure an earthquake. Tears were staining her eyes and slobber falling from her as if it were being fucked out of her. With the pair of _very_ large serpentine cocks in her pussy _and_ anus, gaining ground in her by the second, it was a high possibility. Her shoulders rolled left and right, making her breasts sway as if they were being hit. All the while her normally alabaster features started to stain red.  
  
While the Alter was writhing in clearly orgasmic pleasure, unable to sort out the feelings that were being beaten, rolled, and fucked into her, Jeanne only sighed contently. Letting out controlled breaths of air as she kept a strong grip on the other woman’s hips, edging _her_ cocks deeper and deeper into the holes of the other woman.  
  
“I’m… surprised,” Artoria finally spoke, suddenly aware that even naked, she was still perhaps the most appropriately dressed in the room. “You bounced back from that experience rather quickly Jeanne.” The Maiden didn’t respond to her, eyes too focused on her younger ‘sister’, mewling and drooling as the cocks continued to make headway into her.  
  
“What else could be expected from a peasant?” Her Alter responded with almost unexpected agreement… but not from behind the bed. Artoria looked behind herself briefly, only to gaze over Jeanne’s slowly sinking hips and seeing the false king kneeling on the other side of the pair. “So easily beaten on the precipice of victory. Lacking the ability to finish what she starts, and depending on others to finish.” Those statements came as she leaned over Jalter from her side. Staring down at her as Jeanne continued to push the cocks deeper and deeper into the woman. Slower, either because of her mercy, or the _drastic_ increase in size.  
  
“Burn you… _HNGH~~~!_” She started to speak, but instead grit her teeth and let out another lurid moan, breasts shaking and chest heaving. “Burn… _roast_ you like… like… _UuNGH~~!_” And again, the insult was squashed by another bump of the cocks entering her, into her ass and pussy at once. Artoria could _see_ the puddle beginning to stain the sheets, like a small stream leaking out of her. She was cumming then, _copiously._  
  
“You cannot so easily burn something that is wet,” her Alter commented passively once more, hand reaching up and playing with a tit. Artoria watched, dumbfounded still, as a woman with her body, but different mind, began to lightly slap and grope one of the woman’s tits, treating it like a toy.  
  
The already screwed and twisted expression of pleasure on Jalter morphed even deeper. Her jaw opening until her lips were pulled over teeth, tongue pushing out and falling over her cheek like a useless mass of flesh, slobber trailing with it. Her body shook in every direction, going everywhere and nowhere. And all the while, Jeanne continued to thread more and more of her _new_ cocks into her and Artoria’s Alter played with her tit.  
  
“You were fun to play with before,” the woman commented. “But now, I want to see _you_ squirm. And as ever, I take what I want.” The warning was far from ample, but it was all the woman gave.  
  
Before her head fell over the tit, mouth surrounding the areola of the breast, and making audible sucking sounds on it. Artoria’s face flushed, but not _nearly_ so much as Jalter’s. She didn’t make a sound now, already too far past the point of coherency, but her expression was one that could have been painted on a canvas and drawn in the world.  
  
“Oh! _Oh~!_” Jeanne spoke up as well, the pleasure smile defaced by cum and jizz, turning to look at Artoria. The king was almost disturbed to see her pleasant grin aimed at her. “Oh Artoria, you _must_ join us! Can you not see the love my sister and I are sharing~.” No, she couldn’t. She saw nothing about love in this. Only brutal fucking more akin to Guinevere at the stables.  
  
Her Alter sucking on the tit of _Jeanne’s_ Alter as she was pinned to the bed and slowly being fucked, inches away from being completely sunken into the cocks. It was something she didn’t want to soil her hands with in the slightest, a disgrace to her name to join in such a lurid display after being played with like a whore.  
  
Then again, this _was_ the woman who had made her feel that way… it only did her post justice to bring down a punishment befitting the crime. She licked her lips in thought.  
  
And before the Camelot King had thoughts against it, she was crawling closer to Jalter as well, watching the sweat bead and drip off of her as her body was toyed with by the two other women. Eyes shaking like her breasts, all while the bump of the cocks began to show itself at her loins. More pronounced than in Jeanne, likely because it had a _second _cock to push it up. She grinned at the realization, before turning eyes to the spare tit, sharp and moist, looking up at her.  
  
“D-D-Don’t… _p-p-please,_” Jalter’s trembling whisper reached her. She looked up to see the pinned woman looking to be moments away from total collapse. Something that was getting closer the longer Jeanne kept her cocks in her, and moved them forward. “If you… I-I-If you _Do-OH-oh_ that _I-I-I’ll_…. I-I’ll _melt-GH!”_ She grit her teeth again as she slammed her head backwards doing little as another bump shoved and fucked its way into her passage.  
  
Artoria looked at her alter, the golden eyes of the passive woman gazing back at her. Doing so, even as she suckled on the large tit of the corrupted saint, making the large lump of fat billow like a pond’s surface. Where it wasn’t already shaking from tjhe fucking Jeanne was giving her. The same woman never dropping her smile, even if her fingers were tighter at the hips. She looked at it all then back to Jalter, speaking with the authority of her throne.  
  
“I don’t believe you will melt,” she spoke easily. “Rather, I’m sure you’ll _burn_.”  
  
Then her own lips fell on the spare tit.  
  
_SLAM! “HIIIIIGGGHHGIIHG~~!_” Right at the same moment Jeanne finally hilted herself inside of her Alter. It made the woman writhe as if being electrocuted, and Artoria got to feel it all through her lips, clamped around the tit on her mouth.  
  
Feel as the woman who had finger fucked her and _cum on her face_ was brought to her own mind-ruining orgasm. Like lightning through the tit she had just began to suck on, it shivered and spasmed in her mouth, making the king almost expect milk to come shooting out of it. Though she clamped down on it, it did not. She saw her Alter did much the same, pulling back her lips to show her teeth scrapping at the tit.  
  
It was only adding fuel to the fire that was the _inferno_ being fucked up Jalter’s body. Sweat stained as much as cum drenched, a ruinous cry still spilling from her gnarly lips as her head shifted into any position it could for relief, but finding none. The tit Artoria sucked on was swirling in her mouth as the Alter writhed, much to _both_ of their pleasure.  
  
“_Oh~... _ so _full~_. And so _tight~._” Jeanne commented from above her, and she turned to see the woman hip-to-hip with her ‘younger sister’. The clenching of the woman’s pussy was making the ribbed dick only more pronounced underneath her skin, almost tempting Artoria to reach out and massage it. She kept it away, however, not yet ready to stain her hand with… all that cum. Not when her face was already ruined.  
  
“Is… is it over?” And speaking of ruined, the Saint’s Alter managed to squeak out a question. It was almost innocent, compounded by her shivering and clearly weakened nature. The king _far_ preferred her like this. Weak lipped, drowsy eyed, and leaking from every hole and orifice she had. “I don’t… I-I don’t know if…”  
  
“No dear sister, it isn’t~.” Jeanne’s voice was almost _dementedly_ different from her usual sweet tone. Sweet as silk still, but now utterly stained by the knowledge and sight of her rutted into her Alter, covered in cum, and grinning as if it were her wish on the grail. “But do not fret, you need not worry. Your big sister is here to help. For now that I am fully inside you…” Artoria was able to see the moment where Jalter’s already near ruined face was twisted once more in terror. _“We may begin!”_  
  
_WUMP! WUMP!_ Just before she started to fuck the Alter, with purpose.  
  
“_AUGH~ UGH~ OOOGH~ NOOO-UGH!” _Jalter _screamed_ as her body was starting to be fucked, Artoria lifting off of her by necessity as she was fucked back and forth. Jeanne, hands on her ‘sister’s’ hips, was pushing and pulling her cunt and ass up and down the length of both cocks. She could see the head of the dick just _barely_ peek out from the lips of the Alter’s cunt, only before it was stuffed back into the base. Over and over again.  
  
Her tits, the one that Artoria had sucked on only minimally were waving now as if she were running for miles and miles. Beating up and down her chest at a rate that almost threatened to hit her own face. Slobber and drool slipped off of them, _her_ drool when they had triple-teamed the woman. The same woman who now gripped at anything near her for support, madness overtaking her features as her body began to burn a heated red. But she found nothing to slow Jeanne’s humping.  
  
_WUMP! WUMP! “AGH~ UGH~ St-Sto-OPGHAGH~!_” And words were useless now. Useless as the spit and tears that were being fucked off of her squirming face. It was a mesmerizing sight. One she should have had no desire to watch. But somehow, for some reason, the idea of a corrupted Saint being fucked into submission, clearly so, by her purer counterpart, was a show that she could not look away from.  
  
It was almost captivating… watching the woman who had so easily overpowered her, and mating pressed her against the wall, now writhe in the torment of pleasure she began. To imagine her face composed, while she was staring at the crossed eyes and quivering lips, was almost impossible.  
  
_WUMP!_ “_MPMPPPMHPHPH~~” _Even more so, however, when her Alter _sat_ on Jalter’s face.  
  
Artoria had to look up when it happened. The suddenness of the corrupted Maiden’s lurid face _instantly_ being squashed beneath the rounded ass and wet cunt of her own Alter. Sitting on her, knees at either side of the woman’s face, and leaning back with an almost pleasured sigh. Then through all of that… Jeanne never missing a hump.  
  
“Ah… that’s better,” Artoria’s Alter almost mused. “I thought it best to put that flapping tongue to better use. It serves much better against my clit then lapping at empty air.” Her grin was slight, but present, as she waved her hips left and right, grinding he cunt into Jalter’s face. The crushed woman had hands at the thighs of the one sitting on her, squeezing them almost desperately. “Worry not, I know you need no breath. We Servants are benefitted from such. So you’ll do fine.”  
  
“Oh, it’s sooo_ooo_ nice to_-Oh~_ h-hear you care about… _MMMpph my sister~!” _Jeanne _hummed_ and _moaned_ the compliment. Her mind or core must have been damaged to think that her Alter was doing anything friendly with Jalter. _SLAP! SLAP!_ She could see the crushed corrupted Servant slapping at Artoria Alter’s thighs, trying to get up, but going nowhere. “P-Please take _goooooood_ care of _he-ERGH!_” She made the lurid request as she humped particularly hard, making the fat tits of the Jalter slap at the inner thighs of Artoria.  
  
“You have a king’s promise that I will,” the _false_ king returned, smiling a bit brighter as she looked down at the woman, arms now _hooked_ around her legs, trying to claw her way out. Artoria could see she was making no headway, only pushing her face _deeper _into the snatch of the woman sitting on her. Tongue and all. “And she is… mph, _eager_ to please me as well. Respectful and dutiful.”  
  
Artoria bit back a noise as she watched it. Just a noise, because she couldn’t be sure if it was going to be a growl… or a moan. From what she was watching, what she had witnessed, and what she still felt, she was ashamed to admit it could have been either.  
  
_GRIP!_ But that was a hand on her arm, and she recognized it the moment she felt it. Especially when she saw her Alter holding her, staring at her with that same slightly amused expression.  
  
“I’m being satiated,” she said simply as ever. “But I require something to play with.” Artoria stared at her for a moment, just before she felt herself being pulled towards her again, unable to fight the version of her higher in strength. Not even as she was pulled until she had to spread her legs to stop herself from being dragged. That did little to help her. It did _nothing_ to help her.  
  
‘_Not again’_’ Artoria couldn’t help the thought as she was pulled and twisted around, barely gathering back her strength from her orgasm, far less than what her Alter had. With _humiliatingly_ little effort on her part, the corrupted king had her spread on on her hands in knees over Jalter, pulling her _cunt_ until it was up against her chest. That left her with the demeaning position of staring up at Jeanne.  
  
Staring at the Saint’s jiggling breasts as they swayed back and forth in her face, the sharp tits barely grazing over her, painting her face with even _more_ cum than before. She looked up through that valley, only to see the same pleased cum-stained smile on Jeanne’s expression. She put it out of mind.  
  
Her efforts right now where on _freeing_ her _ass_ from the tight grip of her Alter. The woman squeezing her cheeks like reins, pulling her close and making her still sore cunt squirm at the painful sensation. Her feet kicked uselessly as she was pulled away from the Saint, nails dragging at the sheets in the same manner. She could barely bend away from the possessive grip, pulling her cunt to her corrupted self’s face.  
  
“I promised I would be the one to show you what it meant to be a king,” the woman spoke simply and ominously. “And a king as foolish as you needs lessons, not lectures.” The lesson was as lurid and _pointless_ as Artoria knew it would be.  
  
_SCHLRP! “GHI~!_” She ground her teeth as a finger was suddenly thrust into her, without patience or care. “_GHI~ GAH! AGH UGH~~~!_” And then began to fuck her with it, _just like Jalter before her_. No… it was _worse_.  
  
Worse because she had already cum once, had Jeanne to rely on before, and had some semblance of escape. That was before. Now, now she was trapped between a version of her fucking her cunt with a single-_TWO~ Two digits!_ At the same time her friend was literally fucking her own Alter, cunt and ass all in one thrust, over and over again.  
  
“Jeanne! Assist me!” She spoke desperately to her friend, looking up at the woman even as she continued to rail her Altered self. “I-I need you to help me!” She spoke it even as her body was already thrusting back on the fingers. _No!_ Not thrusting! being _fucked!_ She was getting fucked by the two-_TH-TH-REEE fingers!_ Her face screwed as she realized it, feeling them drag and spread her walls as she trembled above Jalter, the woman in a _doubtlessly_ worse situation than her own.  
  
“Oh? Of course!” the Saint returned, smile unchanging. Artoria’s own, however, grew! Especially when she felt the Alter behind her hesitate mid thrust. “I just _can’t-Unh_ d-deny you when you’re looking… _oh~_ looking _soooo much_ like my _little sister!_” And her grin fell with it.  
  
“H-Huh-_UNGH!”_ Her own confused return was _fucked_ out of her her Alter stabbing in _four_ fingers now. _Four of them!_ Four of them falling into her cunt until she felt the base of her thumb stop at her lips, and i-i-it was playing with her clit! Her back spasmed at the sensation, jaw trembling as drool spilled from her lips, tongue soon following. Her own legs felt weak.  
  
“_Oh of course~_. So much that… _so much_ that I-I-I-I just wish I had a-_Agh_ mirror!” _SLAP!_ She fucked herself inside Jalter with the comment, hard enough that Artoria, feeling her _own_ unwanted orgasm bubbling, felt sweat hit her body and tits. The moan was muffled by _her Alter’s cunt!_ “But I’ll-_AGH! I-I’ll_ help you… don’t worr-r-_r-r-r_-_RGH-y-y-y-y~_.” Her lurid voice came out, cum stained hands reaching out and grasping Artoria’s face.  
  
The king couldn’t even _shirk_ away without burying fingers _deeper_ into her cunt. Her Alter was going to give no aid. And the Maiden, doubtlessly in some kind of trance, drew her face up until she was lifting off of her hands, and only kneeling on the bed.  
  
Then her friend’s tongue was invading her mouth, much like her Alter’s had minutes before. It forced her jaw open and kept it there as it explored her depths like a curious fish, easily pushing her own tongue away. Artoria couldn’t focus on the wet appendage _inches_ away from fucking her throat, not even when she tasted the cum on it and the lips that were mashing against her. Because she still couldn’t ignore the beating going on at her cunt, the way her body was _still_ being fucked by her Alter.  
  
“It appears you are as capable as your Alter, French Whore,” the same Alter that gave the back-handed compliment as she finger fucked Artoria. The king gave out groans and pants, ass squirming in her grip, as she relentlessly pushed her fingers in. Curling along different walls, pulling her pussy out and in, stretching it all for fun, and all while her thumb flicked and played with her clit, even between thrusts. “The false king is drooling as readily from her cunt as she is from her mouth.” Worst of all, Arotria _knew_ she was telling the truth.  
  
“_HRN~” _She could _feel _the liquid spilling down her legs, spraying out with every pull the Alter made. She couldn’t even give retort. “_GLRCH~” Not_ while Jeanne was _mercilessly_ fucking her mouth with her own tongue. Lapping at the inside of her cheeks and cleaning her teeth. All while spit and saliva drited between the two of them, making the king taste even more cum than had been shot onto her face before. It fell from her lips as readily as her juices getting fucked and dragged out of her by her Alter’s finger fucking!  
  
“Ah, she’s becoming too used to it.” _She wasn’t!_ Artoria was _loathing _this. “Then a king must take action. Take note,_ failed ruler_.” There was nothing for Artoria to note, not until Jeanne lifted her face off of hers, watching the trail of slobber and spit between them break, and she stared up at the Maiden.  
  
**_WHAM!_** _“GAAAAAAA~~~!_” Until she something _slam_ into her. _Hard and unforgiving_.  
  
It knocked the breath from her chest in a solid swing, making her _lurch_ forward and hollar. Her tongue flew out as her eyes crossed, brain _fried_ as the sensations it brought her mixed horrendously between pleasure and pain. She saw the white of the Throne for a scant moment, and then came back to see the white cum on Jeanne, the Maiden still humping away in front of her. Even then, Artoria couldn’t suck in even a gasp of air. It took her a full second to realize what was in her.  
  
Her Alter’s _fist_. Not her hand, not her fingers, her _entire fist clenched and shoved into her cunt_, beating at her cervix and _doubtlessly_ into her womb.  
  
“Hmm… surprisingly tight for a sleeve,” her Alter’s comments were barely heard through ring in her ears, body quivering, held up more by the _arm_ in her cunt than her own limbs. And all the while, Jeanne continued to fuck away Jalter. “Suitable, for now. But let us see how it fares.” Artoria could barely look behind herself, let alone shake her head in panicked denial.  
  
_SCHLROCK!_ “_HURGH~!_” It didn’t stop the Alter from pulling her fist out of Artoria’s pussy, dragging the walls with it, only to fuck it forward again, pounding her relentlessly. Her head flopped up and down at the gut-beating motions, drool and slobber flying from her lips as though she was a sack of meat wrapped around her counterpart’s arm. _Warming _her more than anything else.  
  
“Oh _A-AGH-toria!,”_ and the little semblance of reality she still had was forced to gaze up at the heated and ruined sight of Jeanne, breasts cum-stained and flopping, as she beat her serpentine dicks in and out of Jalter. “You look _sooo _cute~.” She did not. She _felt_ used. “_So-Ugh c-c-cute tha-Agh Igh… IGh… I…”_ She bit her lip as she started to increase her pace. Artoria only had the beating of the fisting for reference, mind too overcome with pleasure and pain to base it off of anything else.  
  
Then she lost most of that, when Jeanne swept her arms out and dragged her into her bosom.  
  
She was deaf, mute, and blind, and now feeling _nothing _but her cunt being mangled and the woman holding her screaming, assumingly, as she buried her cocks, into her Alter.  
  
Heat consumed her just as quickly as her mind melted inside of her. Senses dulling as her own cunt clenched even _harder_ around the fist in her. Her jaw couldn’t function, not without even tasting the cum that stained Jeanne’s chest, now rubbed over her smothered face.  
  
“_Mwahh~_,” the sound of relief came from the _former_ Holy Maiden, releasing her from the hell of her pillows. Artoria couldn’t look up at her, eyes crossed and hazy with her shaking limbs. She was only vaguely aware of how she dragged down Jeanne’s chest, face hitting the spoiled and slopping cunt of Jalter.  
  
_POP~!_ A moment before her cunt was unplugged, and she fell over almost lifeless to the bed at her side. Her body twitched, sweaty and stained, as her mind tried drastically to right itself, jaw trembling.  
  
“Ah~.” She barely heard her Alter let out, eyes curling in their sockets to see her Alter grabbing at Jalter’s breasts, riding them as her ass continued to grind on her face. “Your screams are stimulating, maddened whore. You have a king’s gratitude for them.” She flipped her legs over, revealing the drenched face of Jalter beneath. The alabaster haired Jeanne looking nearly dead. Eyes white as they were curled upwards and tongue out of her mouth, jaw stretched further than Artoria thought her own cunt was.  
  
The scene was lain out like a broken battlefield, and Artoria was _stabbed_ again, by _another_ that had her face. Maybe not her child, but one who appeared to have fucked her as ruthlessly as Mordred had…  
  
“A fine event for a king,” Artoria’s Alter commented, leaning back with pussy exposed, wet and slopping from _whatever_ Jalter had done to it. “Making use of a Maddened Maiden.” The gurgle of Jalter was the only sign she was alive. “A Fallen Sow.” Jeanne had yet to take her ribbed dicks out of her ‘sister’ ensuring they were cum plugged as ever and keeping Jalter’s stomach fairly distended. “And a worthless cocksleeve.” Artoria shivered as her cunt tried to heal itself. “A fitting feast for a king.”  
  
A king… she kept calling herself that. _Her_, the woman who had gained all of her strength by throwing away the limitations that made her fit to rule. That… _beast_ of a woman! Artoria felt her own rage boiling, filling her up until her screwed features slowly corrected, biting her lips as her strength returned to her. Not in a wave, but a _burst_.  
  
She let her _Mana Burst_, and she dove for her Alter.  
  
The false king didn’t have a moment to react. Jalter didn’t even have time to blink as Artoria dove over her. In no time at all, the Camelot King had her arms around her other’s torso, crushing her tits to her, holding her arms fixated at her sides, and keeping her legs spread with her own. She was in a position of submission, and the angry glare looking back up at her was proof of it. Even better, Artoria knew her Alter had to look at and _smell_ the same cum that was painted over her.  
  
“What is the meaning of this?” She asked as if she were _innocent_. “You think you can take something from me?!” Artoria, filled with Mana, did not deem it fit just to argue.  
  
“You seem to have forgotten _Alter_,” she seethed the name, making the false king finally _wince_. “You tried and conquer me and Jeanne with sex and pleasure, you tried to take as much from Jalter, but you failed to remember that not only am I you, but _I_ was the one who was taught by that cursed wizard!” The placid expression on Artoria’s Alter finally broke into a snarl. It was satisfying, but not _nearly_ enough.  
  
She smashed her lips against the other woman, kissing her. Kissing her, and _dominating her_.  
  
She spread her jaw with her tongue, invading her as Jeanne had done to her, but with the strength and magic gifted to her Servant’s core. It let her beat away the offended tongue in her Alter’s mouth, forcing her to swallow and _savor_ Artoria’s lips and slobber. Savor it, before she started to steal her own.  
  
Sucking and breathing back into her mouth, making the Alter fall to _her_ whims, fucking her face with breath and tongue, with kiss and passion. It made the golden eyed king squirm beneath her, unable to twist, let alone push, herself out of the grasp. Neither the arms surrounding her and crushing her tits or the kiss that was making her dizzy. Dizzy… and far too warm for her taste.  
  
It was almost _suffocating, just_ as Artoria intended. The same way she had been _taught_ by her court wizard. Making your partner compliant, making them _submit_, and all before you drew out the _real_ tools for the final encounter. She was neither a fan nor in favor of sexual deeds out of wedlock, and loathed the lessons with the man, but they had a purpose, as did all of his maddening habits.  
  
“_FWaaa~_” Artoria let up with some relief, feeling another bloom of strength as she heard her Alter suck in a gasp of air as well, wide-eyed and weak, from a _kiss_. “How fares the king _now?_” She asked, grinning down at her foe.  
  
“... disgusted.” The reply was everything she could have hoped, complete with the blushing features of the woman still pinned to her. Pinned, squirming, and _clearly_ wet, as the liquid in her thighs told her. It may not have been an invitation of the classical sorts, but it was still one that the _true_ king was willing to take.  
  
“_Good!_” Her comment came as she started to flip her Alter. The breathless woman had no chance or try to fight against it, suddenly spun around with a wheezing gasp of surprise. Where her tits were mashing against Artoria’s a moment ago, now they were pancaked, what little they could be, against the bed. There, Artoria had her cunt to her ass, holding her in place with hands at her neck. _Dominated_.  
  
“_Unhand me…_” she seethed into the bed, finally growling through her hot pants for breath. Her fingers tightened on the covers, with all the effort and strength the others had before her. Doing precious little. The small chuckle from her ‘_nobler_’ counterpart made her squirm.  
  
“No, not until you realize _you foolishness_.” The grip on the Alter’s neck tightened, making her choke again. “Do you believe I had _no_ experience with this? An incubus of a magus as my instructor, and he _never_ taught me ways to bed a woman? Did you forget Guinevere and her nightly rituals in the stables?” Her Alter, innocent or not, had no clue. “I_ despise_ these deeds and acts, but I recognized them as necessary to maintain a kingdom. So I did as instructed, and _mastered _ them, as I did all else brought before me.”  
  
“You… mastered _nothing_,” her Alter tried to bite back. “You could not master even your own _child_-GLRCH~_!_” Her voice was cut off by fingers digging into her neck again, making her squirm and shake her ass against the wet cunt of Artoria. It was to her original’s _benefit_.  
  
“No, but I _can_ best you.” Her words carried an ominous tone, one that only thickened as she leaned over, drawing her hips back as she did so. “With the same tool _Merlin_ gave me to bed _our_ wife.” Her Alter’s mind raced for what that could be. A skill she had forgotten? A sacred object meant for wooing maidens? She was _furious_ with herself for not remembering it.  
  
_WHACK!_ Before she felt a slab of… _something_ hit her back. Something strong, long, and hotter on her back than Artoria’s lips were against her mouth. With all that had happened, she would have been foolish to not recognize it.  
  
There was no way she could mistake the _horse-cock_ resting over the crack of her ass, stopping at the _middle_ of her back. She was a king, but with that punishing rod on her back, she trembled.  
  
“Insulting and _humiliating_ as this has been, I think it only _compares_ to what Guinevere did to us with Lancelot.” Artoria’s words were spoken as her fingers _racked_ down her Alter’s neck, stopping only when they clung to her shoulders possessively. “I still can't tell what I find more insulting: that Guinevere bedded Lancelot knowing what it would likely lead to, or that she was only sleeping with him to get to his _steed.”_  
  
Artoria’s Alter swallowed on nothing, feeling the flared cock head of the horse dick, trailing down her back. A trail of precum and slime with it. She grit her teeth as the rod made its way over her, acting like it was salting the earth and leaving her barren for harvest. _Stealing_ her right to rule and command.  
  
“So perhaps it is only fair then… then I _steal back_ a bit of what you have stolen from me?” The words were uttered as she felt the head of the cock finally breach the curve of her dainty ass, letting the flat head of it rest at her puckered posterior.  
  
It wouldn’t fit. Even as she grit her teeth in fury and fear, Artoria’s Alter _knew_ it wouldn’t go anywhere. Like attempting to store Excalibur in the scabbard of Caliburn, it simply would not enter. That truth didn’t stop her _foolish_ alternate self from pushing, and making the king flatten on the bed. It wasn’t going to fit, but her ass was flattening for the cock head.  
  
Her mouth opened in an _unwanted_ and heated moan as she felt her hips rock. Why they did, not even she could say, only that she recognized the feeling of her rear end shaking, of the lips of her cunt almost sweating and… and her asshole _winking_. Winking and… _inviting_ the dick into her. She thought it was impossible, she _knew_ it should have been.  
  
“_GAH-!”_ But that didn’t stop the head from slamming into her asshole, _hard_, and pushing in the _first_bit of the flared head. Just the tip, just the _barest_ amount of it, but still enough to already reshape her colon with the entry.  
  
“So much effort for such little headway,” Artoria spoke almost _mockingly_ down to her, even as her Alter had to cross her legs to keep herself able to even _imagine_ taking the cock. Slobber already spilled from her jaw, teeth clenched and curling as she felt the dick in her asshole. Pain or pleasure, she didn’t know what it was she was feeling. “It would be a smear to the crown to stop now, stopping _only_ at the crown.” Her fury was far overruled by her terror.  
  
“H-H_old! Hol-AGHCH~”_ But Artoria did not, and Artoria’s Alter was fucked over the bed as the original’s hip pushed forward, _harder_. Harder as the _inches_ of the horse cock were pushed into her, making her legs cross with her eyes, guts churn with her brain, and spirit break like her ass. Everything was coming undone the further that dick was shoved up her.  
  
Her stoic expression was _shattered_ into one of orgasmic pleasure, the pleasure hitting her out of _nowhere_, the very moment the flared head of the dick crossed the same plane as her womb, crushing it against her front, and still letting it travel further up into her. The invasive entry of Artoria’s new schlong didn’t cease its entry, and her Alter was left writhing and screaming into a slowly breathless mass.  
  
“Oh~ _Perhaps…_ you were _right~._” The king spoke as her grip on her Alter’s shoulders tightened. Even if she drew blood, it wouldn’t even compare with the cock up her ass. “_A king should take what they deserve_.” For one single terrified moment, Artoria’s Alter felt the cock in her stop. Stop and slowly drawback.  
  
It had gone deep into her, as deep as she had fisted her original at least. Enough that it was a solid foot into her, but it was _not _all of it. She knew that, she knew it because she had _felt_ it against her ass and back. She knew it, so she also knew that Artoria drawing it back, dragging her guts out with the retreat, was not an act of mercy. Tears spilled from her gaze as she tried to fathom what she could do to escape, but no answers came to mind.  
  
Not until she felt her original’s hands _ghost_ over her back, foregoing her shoulders to instead tickle and play with her sweat drenched skin. It was far from an act of mercy, as the Alter was forced to remember the words whispered in warning. She was taught by that damnable wizard, and all his incubus past.  
  
Breathless moans left her as her back was prodded in places she had never explored alone, and no one had touched so intimately. The soft grazes a harsh contrast to the goliath dick shoved up her ass, and that was the point. Her mind was falling towards the gentle massaging and slowly tickle of fingers across her skin, forgetting the dick in her.  
  
**_SLAM!_** “_GRRHaaaaAAAGH!_” Until it was slammed into her with the fury of the crusades, breaking her mind with a single thrust.  
  
A thrust that was met with the balls slapping at her thighs, beating them like fists. A _fuck_ that had her gut _distend_ into the bed, making her lurch upwards with the force of the entry, and drawing forth more liquid from her mouth than she thought she could ever produce. Vomit or not, she saw slobber and tears fall beneath her, all while the dick rooted itself into her.  
  
Artoria’s Alter couldn’t even bend her back, let alone _breathe_, as she was supported more by the dick in her than her own hands. Too weak, too _shaky_, to hold up her weight. And rammed into her like a stallion, Artoria _still_ let her hands play down her side, stopping just above her waist to play with her sensitive sides.  
  
“Gurh~ GAH~ URch~ UMF~~~” The oddest sounds left her mouth, in time with the most _treacherous_ of emotions swirling in her mind. Even mounted on a cock like a prize, the hands of the _failed_ king continued to play with her flesh, making small circles and touching at points she didn’t recognize or remember. Those unimportant places _suddenly_ making her cunt _clench_ as her ass was reamed, and her mind shiver as her spirit was broken.  
  
“Such _cute_ sounds you make; when you are put in your _proper place~_.” The venomous words flowed like poisoned water into her ear, whispered by the woman leaning over her, capable of the feat with her _bitch-breaking_ cock mounted into her. “Remember this, as it is where you not only deserve to be, but where you _want_ to be~.” She grit her teeth through the pleasure and pain, _furious_ at the words alone.  
  
“I-I-I do _not w-w-want-t-t-t-_” But the words trailed uselessly from her as the original started to _grind_ her hips against her. Grind and rock her cock inside of her. The size of the dick made the motion more capable of _dragging _her across the bed, making her sharp and protruded tits shiver as they were pushed and pulled over the sheets. Her arms _were_ useless, unable to cling to anything.  
  
_WUMP!_ “MGH~” Even more so when Arotoria delivered a rather small hump, beating a little more of the cock into her. Straight as an arrow as she was forced to be, the cock inside of her acting like a tool for posture, she had her neck curl back in _pleasure_. Traitorous, undue, _horrifying_ pleasure.  
  
“Agh, that’s nice~,” Artoria _giggled_ as she did so. The Alter had little time to ponder or curse why, as a hand was threaded into her hair a moment later, pulling her back over the woman, and making her truly feel like a puppet on a dick. A _thing_. So far from a king. “Now be a _nice sleeve_, and let me fill you up. _Okay~?”_ N-No!  
  
“_N-No!_” Her Alter repeated what it could allow, but it had little choice in the matter. _WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ Not when the fucking was increasing in pace, the balls of the horse dong beat at her thighs with increasing ferocity, staining her skin with cock slime and musk that would be sensed from _any_ half-way capable servant. But what was far more worrying was the obvious.  
  
_WUMP!WUMP!WUMP!WUMPWUMP!_ The dick that was beating at her ass faster and faster. So fast that breaths were impossible to take, the air being fucked from her lungs and leaving only drool to flow out of her mouth now. Weak and _pathetic_ limbs unable to even push an inch away. She knew what was coming. She knew it as she felt the already girthy cock in her cunt expand. She knew it as it got _larger_, and Artoria started to moan. And she was _hilting_ in her ass and… and—  
  
Silent spurts filled her gut, and Artoria’s Alter came again. Again and again as she felt the hot liquid start to fill her gut. Oh, it was her gut. Not just her colon or the sphincter around it. What _did_ flow out of her didn’t compare to what was sitting in her. So voluminous and full that she was feeling herself lifting off the bed with it all. Slowly being picked up by the massive amount and starting to _drown_ her from the inside out.  
  
And all the while Artoria kept grinning and fucking, chuckling and reaming, pumping more and more of the cum in her. She was already full, _too full_, and she just… kept going. Any air to speak was replaced with cum. Any will to fight back was replaced with jizz. In no time at all, the Alter felt that same _massive_ amount of cum start to flow up her throat, making her grit her teeth and shut her mouth.  
  
It did little good, making her cheeks billow and let the salty and musky liquid _blow_ from her nose. All that just before she finally opened her mouth to scream, and instead shot out a _gut’s_ worth of cum, spilling over the bed spread in front of her.  
  
Fucked up the ass and came out of her mouth… there were fewer other definitions for a sleeve than this… That was all the Alter felt like now. A well-fucked and overly used sex sleeve, mounting on a horse cock from a vengeful king.  
  
“Ah~ Oh~,” Artoria spoke above her,_ far_ more enthused with the events than her Alter was. “Now. I… _HMMMPH~_ I think I understand w-why men get _a-a-aGH-d-dicted to this_.“ It was a small pity to realize, as she felt the cock in her start to move again. “Just one more _chug~_.” The Alter’s screams were drowned in the cum that flowed out of her gaping maw.  
  
And Jalter watched it all, finally having caught her breath, and still stained with all the cum that was in her gut, her cunt, and over her face. A long sigh left her as her arm reached up and wiped some of the cunt juices off of her face, still feeling hotter than the fires that burned her. How _disgraceful_ for her. How _horrible_.  
  
“Least it’s finally… _her_ turn,” she was able to mumble, almost afraid to swallow and taste _more_ of the Alter’s cunt juices on her tongue. It was as salty as the floors of hell. Breathing was hard, but she barely managed. Managed it through grit teeth and _searing_ pain in her asshole and pussy. “Finally… catch a break.”  
  
“Oh my sister, do not fear!” Jeanne however, _cheered_. The same distracting smile was looking down at her, cum stained even more than her own face. “The Lord’s love is eternal, and through me shall I share it with you!” _SCHLICK!_ The comment came as her cocks came free of her Alter’s holes, still as stiff as they had been when they had started.  
  
A harsh cry was _torn_ out of Jalter again at the act, making her cunt and asshole clench at the sudden exit of the ribbed dicks. _Her_ ribbed cocks. Or at least they were until a moment ago. Now… now her original let them _hang_ in front of her… menacingly, even more so by their stacked lengths, thick girths… and cum still dripping from their tips.  
  
“Oh… fuck… me…” The words pittered from her throat, shaking as much as the rest of her worn body. It only made Jeanne giggle down at her. Giggle and smile as she grabbed _both _cocks with one hand, stacking them like logs, and pushing their heads together. Her mind raced as she saw her original do it.  
  
But not fast enough to keep up with her legs being lifted over her. A high whine left the Avenger’s throat as her knees came to rest on either side of her head, making the already _seering_ heat from her cuming and fucking all the more indurable. And it only got worse when her well-fucked pussy and ass were put on display for her original… the woman putting the cocks at the lips of her cunt.  
  
_Both of them_. Panic was natural.  
  
"No, wait, hang on!” She managed to yell, the sound making her sore throat _scratch_ back at her. But it didn’t stop Jeanne from pushing the heads into her. So large were the serpentine dicks that it made her already clenching and sore walls _throb_. A sensation that felt like a rolling pin in her mind, pushing out the last of her pleasure and sanity with it. “_GUH~!”_  
  
"Don’t worry sister, I assure you, I shall ta-_AGH-ke gooooood_ care of _you!”_ There was no promise in that manic grin or hazy gaze that Jalter could believe. Not as herself or the Dragon Witch._ “_You'll be _fiiiine,_ your endurance is B, yes?" _HUH?!_  
  
"Nonono, it's C, it's—AAAAGH!” And she had no words left to speak, or _scream._  
  
Not when the pair of cocks dove into her cunt again, spreading out her already sore lips and making her cum in _earnest_ to the abuse. Her head thrashed back and forth as she felt the cocks _still_ go deeper into her, pushing her worn cunt to its limits! Her legs were spread apart to their farthest, near splits to give _as much_ room to the cock as possible, and it still didn’t feel like enough. Not _nearly_ enough.  
  
“Ah~ so _goooood_ of you, _siiisteeeeer~”_ Jeanne hummed down to her, hand grazing her prodigious chest as she spoke soothing words. They were balm for many things but _not_ for the pair of cocks that made her feel like her cunt was going to tear. And her mind… it was already so close to _breaking!_ “Just keep it at~ Just _oh~_ A-a bit-_further!” _The words were for her and no one else  
  
“_UGH~ HRUCH ACH !_” Because Jalter would have been _kicking_ Jeanne’s gut to get her off, if the action wouldn’t _crush_ the cocks in her. The very _thought _of bringing her thighs together made her cunt clench, and she could feel even _more _cum spilling out of her. Orgasm after orgasm pushing through her brain. It was like water on a rock, slowly wearing her away. “_Hunnnnngh~_” Her heated face fell to the side, drool and slobber falling out of her, tongue much the same.  
  
Her eyes met the equally exhausted and trembling gaze of Artoria’s Alter. The other corrupted servant on her gut, filled beyond the brim, and cum _still_ being fucked right out fo her mouth, to a higher amount than the slobber being pushed out of Jalter’s own. Her hair was undone, coated in the cum that had run reverse up main street. Through all of that though, Jalter could still see the clear regret shimmering in that golden gaze. She _felt_ it in her own.  
  
“M-Maybe…” she managed to speak, before a hard _fuck_ from her original sent her inches furhter up the bed… and cocks just as fur up her cunt, knocking at her cervix. Her eyes crossed in that blow, coming down only with the _dozenth or so_ orgasm that ruined her body and mind. “W-W-We_eee_ might have… g-g-one too_-AUGH_ f-fa_aaaargh~_” And her head swiveled as her gut felt like it was being filled.  
  
If she had breath to speak with, Artoria’s Alter would have agreed with the Dragon Witch. They were, after all, fucked thoroughly and wholly by their originals. If this was the conclusion of their decisions, then it was a poor one.  
  
“_UGH! _Jeanne… _listen...”_ Arotria growled as she continued to ream her Alter’s ass, cum spilling like water from a faucet. “After… I… fin-_ISH_ with this w-w-w_hArgh~_ Let me… _treat_ your sister. _M-May I?_” The Holy Maiden looked at her, cocks nearly bottomed out in her own ‘sibling’s’ cunt, with stars in her eyes and excitement painting her face, nearly as much as the slowly drying cum.  
  
“_Of course~!_” The Saint too easily agreed. “And.. _I sha-agh-lll t-treat your… _lo-OGH_-st half!_” The promise was made as she finally reached the depths of Jalter’s cunt, the tips of both dicks massaging the base of her Alter’s womb, already filled with cum from the first fucking, and docking for another load. The woman in question couldn’t even shut her mouth to scowl. “It will be _sooooo fuuuuun!_” The pair of cursed women _loathed _every word.  
  
A _very_ poor decision indeed.  
  
Jalter couldn’t even let out a moan or a cry as the Saint fucking her picked up her pace, starting to beat the pair of dicks into her with such a speed it could have been mistaken for one! Just one giant cock beating her cunt into oblivion! But it wasn’t! It wasn’t one! There were _two ribbed dicks_ pulling and scratching at her sore and overly saturated pussy walls, driving her cunt into a new unrecognizable shape. Any small twist or lurch she made to get away only made them drive in deeper!  
  
Artoria’s Alter fared little better, with the amount of cum being fucked into her _clearly_ not all the king had to give. For as she continued to fuck and ream her ass, her gut was constantly filled wtih more and more semen, flowing out of her mouth and leaving the stench of the brew to drown her mind as well as her body. What few whisps of air she was able to grasp were _drenched_ in the musk of cum and sex.  
  
Just like that, _cum_. Both the king and the Saint doing so nearly in tandem, and with no less force than before.  
  
Jalter’s entire back _bowed_ as if she were being pulled back. The normal growth she expected in her own cunt instead _shooting_ out of her between the gaps of the dicks that were fucking her cunt large and wide. It made for a sound so loud and lurid it drowned her wet scream of tortured pleasure. Only the writhing tongue and sweaty posture she was left in proof that she had cum with them, massaging the rings of her wall all the way through.  
  
Artoria wasn’t bowed when she was cum into, _again. _No, she was _lifted_. She felt her entire body lift off the bed as the cock in her ass began to lurch. Weighter than the rest of her, stronger than her fucked through core, and forcing her to throw up more and more cum as it filled her gut to a degree that couldn’t be reasonably restated Just enough that she was well past pregnancy, and into the stages of twins or triplets.  
  
They both came down from their orgasmic highs, willing and unwilling, literally and metaphorically, with the barest amounts of their sanity left to them. So much so that they were barely able to even process the cocks as they were finally pulled out of them, leaving the pair of Alters as only cum towels for the orgasmic highs their originals indulge themselves in. The very same _they_ tried to indulge in.  
  
For a second now, for a moment… it was over.  
  
_GRIP! GRASP!_ Thoughts of relief were dashed when Artoria and Jeanne grabbed the Alters again. The Camelot King dragging and flipping Jalter onto her gut, the Avenger howling wetly as her ruined cunt convulsed. The Holy Maiden pulling Artoria Alter’s legs over the side of her head, pinning her beneath her and forcing her hemipenises, barbed and taut, into the unfucked hole of the Servant.  
  
Yes… without a doubt… the Alters _knew_ they had made a mistake.

* * *

It was difficult to say how long they had been fucking for, or just how often they traded the Alters through the haze of lust the king and Saint were cast under. It was only clear as the minutes turned to hours, and wet slapping gradually faded into hard grinding, that the debauchery session was slowly drawing to a close. A close that came with both of the original servants pulling out of the Alters they were fucking with wet and hot moans.  
  
The pair of Alters were the very definition of cum-stained then. Within and without, painted from head to toe in enough cum to make them appear as if they were fucked through by every member of an invading army. Certainly more than just by a pair of antsy and vengeful women. It left their minds nearly blank, completely numb to the world.  
  
Numb and mostly dead to the world as they were basically thrown atop one another. Jalter laying down spread eagle and wide legged with the other Alter collapsed atop of her, legs equally as well kept apart, and face nearly cemented against her fellow corrupted servant. The ahegao expressions of condemned lust were barely visible through the paint of cum over their faces. Cum that had been sprayed on them by serpentine cocks or blown through them by a horse dong. As was said, within and without.  
  
And while the two Alters were left to dry on the bed, Artoria and Jeanne instead made themselves comfortable on the nearby sofa, sitting next to one another, still naked through all the fucking, and about as cum-drenched as their alternative selfs. Nearly, and enough for each of them to comment on the other.  
  
Enough for them to start to slowly lick and kiss one another, cleaning their faces as they let the final glows of their orgasms wash away. The heat was still there, _immense_ as it was, but a far cry from that when they were all but knotting themselves inside the other women. For now, they embraced gently, and kissed just as softly.  
  
“_Mpph~_,” Jeanne hummed as Artoria’s lips suckled her collar bone. “Th-Thank you for… staying with me, A-Artoria.” Her voice shook as the cum was scraped off of her, the king rising with a lick of her lips.  
  
“It was my pleasure,” the woman honestly returned. “To better my corrupted self, and show the superiority of my pride, it was a fair trade. Although, I will confess… I may have done more than originally intended.” It was hard to _not_ think that, looking at the pair of ruined women on the bed.  
  
“Y-Yes well… a-a-at least you maintained her your mind through that,” the Holy Maiden returned, hand falling to her pussy. Her bare pussy, free of the reptilian dicks that were latched there before. “As soon as those… _things_ were on me… it was almost impossible to think! Because of that I-... may have gone too far… punished my sister a bit _too_ much.”  
  
As if in answer, a cum bubble popped from the bukkake’d pile of women, making the king and Saint gaze at them. Neither woman moved aside from that, leaving both of their faces even more cum drenched. So absurd the sight, and it made the pair of them giggle a bit more.  
  
“If you have faults for that, then I may have to… _rescind_ my use of this.” Artoria grabbed her own horse cock as she spoke, still at half mast and covered to the base with cum, fem-juices, and even drool where she fucked their throats. “I suppose that I_ was_ a bit full of myself as well, using a tool meant for seeding new generations… and instead breaking the mind of another.” She was thankful Merlin was not present, or else the damn man would have made crude jokes about it.  
  
“It’s best to be forgiven for now,” Jeanne spoke up instead. “My mind is right again, and we have fared well after this. For now, we can rest, and… _enjoy_ this time~.” Her words came as her hand slowly swept up and down Artoria’s cock, the massive horse penis shivering at the touch. It drew just as heated a sigh from the woman, leaning back as the Saint pleasured her.  
  
Perhaps not the most desirable of positions to be in… let alone the means for reaching here, but the king had few complaints. The Saint even fewer. They both knew the benefit of accepting the past and living in the present.  
  
_WHOOSH!_ Then the door opened.  
  
The pair of women looked up, pulling apart from one another what they could, as they saw who entered the room.  
  
Horror and embarrassment mixed as the familiar white cloth and black strapped attire of the Chaldea master greeted them, complete with her signature orange hair tied into a short but on the side of her head. She didn’t even flinch as she walked into the room, either ignorant or apathetic to the sights and smell. Both Artoria and Jeanne knew there were _plenty_ of both.  
  
“Okay… what do we got?” Fujimaru spoke as she looked at them both, gaze tired and with a cherry flavored Pocky in her mouth. She chewed it passively as she stared at the pair of naked servants curled up on the bed, not even blinking when her gaze washed over the monstrous horse cock between King Arthur’s legs. She only sighed. “Just what I was expecting, another fuck fest.” Her head rolled side to side as she let it in.  
  
Artoria looked to Jeanne, the Saint gazing at her as the Master looked away from them, gazing at the bed at their knocked-out Alters, still unresponsive with their Master in the room. No less cum drenched at that.  
  
“Scratch that, a fucking tournament more like it.” She scratched the back of her head again. “Well… least I can probably make use of that. Need some help after all.” With the same amount of respect and care, she turned around and gazed at the naked servants, now almost huddling together on the couch. “Hey, safe to say you two fucked their brains out?” Her hand indicated Jalter and Artoria’s Alter.  
  
“Um… yes, Master,” Jeanne responded first, perhaps realizing the futility of hiding her breasts with her hands. They were… hard to hide. “They were the first to attempt to make love to us… so _Artoria _and I-” She was silenced by the Master waving her hand at her.  
  
“They started it, you finished it, ‘nuff said.” The passive nature of the dismissal was jarring, but not nearly so much as the fucking the king and Saint had endured and delivered. “What matters more to me is who won, cause I need help right now and I’m gonna need some bodies for it.” Well that made this… a rather rare display of fortuitous events, given their lewd nature.  
  
“Then… we… _won?_” Artoria tested the word, not sure it could be applied properly here. Jeanne lightly nodded her in return, which only made their Master shrug her shoulders.  
  
“Eh, good enough for me. _Mash!_” The sole Magus of Chaldea yelled out to the door. In a moment, the pseudo-Servant in question was present. Hair combed over one eye, bearing a mid-riff that was strong and expected of a knight, and with a blushing gaze as she looked over the room. Perfectly understandable. “Get these two rags over to Ereshkigal. She wanted warm bodies after being in the Underworld for so long, so make sure she gets them fast.” The command was given with a snap of her fingers.  
  
“Yes, Senpai!” The agreement came quickly. So quickly that Artoria and Jeanne had to watch as the Demi-Servant quickly ran over to the bed, careless of the cum stains or puddles, before reaching over and picking up the pair of Alters. With as much grace as one could with cum rags, she tossed them both on her shoulder, the women just as unresponsive as before, leaking their loads out as they were draped over the younger Servant.  
  
“Good enough for me,” Fujimaru repeated to herself with another roll of her shoulder and bite of her Pocky. “Lets get them over there before that goddess starts to try and have caged fucks with the Hassans again. Can’t have all my Servants TKO.” The red-head master didn’t even look at them as she walked out of the room, Mash quickly following behind her in step, unhindered by the bodies she carried.  
  
It left Artoria and Jeanne to stare at the trail of cum leading to the door, curious thoughts in tandem regarding the fate of the Alters. To be used by the Mesopotamian Goddess? To be slaves to her? They were both equal possibilities, and it just as easily could have been them, if they were the ones to have submitted.  
  
“W-Wow…” Jeanne spoke first, clearing her throat with a cough. “I suppose this… e-explains my sudden libido recently, able to overcome and… _subdue_ my alter.” The confusion for the statement was written over Artoria’s face, so the Saint was kind enough to explain, smiling pleasantly as she did so. “To keep me from following my sister’s fate, the Lord gave me strength to fuck her into submission instead. I… essentially, punished her with fucking.” Ah that…  
  
Artoria started to chuckle, a snort coming out with it .Her cock, flacid but large, shook with the sound. It was Jeanne’s turn to show her confusion, until the king took in a good breath of air, explaining her own humor.  
  
“It just that… you could say… _the lord worked in mysterious ways._”  
  
Naked, cum drenched, and having fucked for hours, the pair of Servants laughed as they embraced on the sofa.


End file.
